Futuro
by Gorath089
Summary: Nunca es demasiado tarde para reparar los errores.
1. Chapter 1

Futuro

1.-Aun no es tarde…

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Una vez más había caído rendida en el suelo, sus esfuerzos se hacían cada vez más exigentes. Había estado tratando de ejecutar su hechizo por mucho tiempo, siempre tratando de averiguar que es lo que había salido mal, pero para su mala suerte siempre parecía que algo se le escapaba de las manos. Gwendolyn había estado intentando una y otra vez su hechizo de portal en el tiempo, pero a pesar de ser un genio en todo lo que hacia, perece que esto esta fuera de su alcance.

Ella había estudiado por largo tiempo las consecuencias del viaje en el tiempo y sabía muy bien que no tenia que preocuparse por las secuelas de su viaje, era casi imposible que su línea del tiempo se modificara de alguna forma desconocida y si se usaba de manera responsable no dañaría a nadie.

Una y otra vez sin éxito, estaba cansada y frustrada con todo esto, pero no podía rendirse tenia que intentarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario, no por ella si no por Ben.

Ben Tennyson se había convertido en el superhéroe mas grande de toda la tierra (y tal vez de la galaxia) pero con el tiempo se obsesión con proteger a la tierra de los alienígenas que intentaban destruir el mundo y los criminales que amenazaban en todo momento. No había pasado mucho antes que se mudara a sus cuarteles generales y su actitud se volviera fría y seria, siempre estaba molesto y enfadado. Con el tiempo se aisló del mundo negándole ha toda persona que lo conociera un trato amable.

No paso mucho antes de que Ben 10.000 alejara ha Gwen de su vida, al parecer el ya no necesitaba su ayuda y se lo había dicho en innumerables ocasiones, ella estaba triste, ellos siempre habían estado juntos en esos momentos. Gwen sabia en el fondo que el todavía dependía de ella, pero nunca quiso preguntar por que quería mantenerla alejada de el y tuvo que conformarse con mantenerse ha distancia.

El no era como los otros superhéroes que querían ayudar al mundo, Ben actuaba como si el fuera el único que pudiera salvar al universo. Estaba olvidando su lado humano y pronto ya no quedaría nada del viejo Ben, muy pronto acabaría muerto si no hacia algo… no podía dejar que el terminara de esa forma.

He couldn't go on living this way, and neither could she. No podía seguir viviendo de esta manera y ella tampoco. Habían sido compañeros y amigos por casi 20 años y no podía darse a la idea de apartarse de el, ella no quería alejarse de el. Ella lo amaba demasiado para permitirle hacer eso, ella nunca lo admitió pero estaba profundamente enamorada de Ben, ella lo conocía desde que era un niño, el era su amigo, el cuidaba de ella de cualquier peligro, el es la persona que mas admira en todo el mundo y si era necesario moriría por ella.

Deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar el pasado. Quería poder despertar un día y darse cuanta de que todavía era la Gwen de 10 años de edad y comprender que siempre tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse mas ha Ben que su simple amiga, decirle que lo amaba y que jamás permitiría que estuviera solo. Hubo tantos momentos en que pudo haber dicho algo y nunca se armo de valor para hacerlo, muy en el fondo ella sabia que el también la amaba, pero su miedo fue mas fuerte y no dijo nada al respecto.

Ahora era un recuerdo más y probablemente ya era muy tarde.

El descanso había terminado y ella tenia que volver ha intentar su so she kept working on the time portal spell.

Después de tantos años por fin había dominado su hechizo y Gwendolyn había comenzado su plan.

Gwendolyn había utilizado su portal para secuestrarse a si misma cuando tenia 10 años de edad y llevarla al futuro, ella sabia que Ben no dudaría en ir al fin del mundo ha rescatarla. Ella esperaba que con esto Ben 10.000 lograra recordar que cuando era mas joven vivía sin preocupaciones y siempre tenia una gran sonrisa y afecto por las personas que aprecia, que a pesar de ser un héroe el también podía amar y depender de otras personas

A pesar de que nada llegara ha cambiar tenia la esperanza de que Ben viera la forma en que terminaría si no hacia algo y confiaba de que el tomaría las decisiones correctas para no terminar como Ben 10.000. También esperaba que Gwen se diera cuanta de lo que estaba pasando y comenzaría algo que ella jamás se atrevió. Gwendolyn esperaba que fuera suficiente para que hubiera un cambio, no podría soportar si sus esfuerzos fueran en vano,

It had amused her to see her younger self putting Ben in his place. A pesar de que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar seriamente con el joven Ben, se divirtió mucho al ver como ponían en su lugar ha Ben 10.000, esto le trajo muchos recuerdos de cuando siempre discutían y sin importar lo que sucediera ella siempre le decía lo que pensaba ha Ben, pero entonces algo empezó ha cambiar y poco después nunca fue lo mismo.

No podía dejar de sonreír, finalmente lo había logrado, solo esperaba que esto fuera suficiente pero eso el tiempo lo diría.

Mientras miraban desaparecer a sus versiones de 10 años a través del portal, solo había una cosa en la mente de Gwendolyn, ella no sabia como reaccionaria Ben 10.000 acerca de esto y no podía ocultar su temor, pero eso no podía dominarla ahora, tenia que armarse de valor y preguntarle, ya no podía perder mas el tiempo.

Cuando volteo vio ha Ben 10.000 con la mirada fija en donde estaba el portal, probablemente todavía estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero pronto volteo ha verla directamente a los ojos, su rostro ya no presentaba esa tensión e ira acumulada durante los años y tampoco la soledad que también ella poseía.

Y para su sorpresa el se acerco y la brazo con fuerza y temblando ligeramente.

-"Gracias"- dijo en voz baja aferrándose mas fuerte ha Gwendolyn

No había que decir mas, simplemente ella termino por aferrase mas ha aquel abrazo, dejando que unas cuantas lagrimas escaparan de su rostro.

Tal vez nunca tuvo que traer al viejo Ben para solucionar su problema, tal vez no tenia que cambiar el pasado para un mejor futuro, tenia que vivir su "presente".

Tal vez nunca fue demasiado tarde.

Fin del capitulo 1...

* * *

N.A.-Hola a todos los lectores, espero que lo disfrutaran y por favor dejen comentarios

Gorath089 fuera...


	2. Chapter 2

Futuro

2.- Juegos

Ben 10 no me pertenece

A lo largo de una vida llena de aventuras cualquiera de persona podría pensar que lo ha visto todo, en especial si eres un superhéroe. Para Ben Tennyson este tipo de cosas pasan casi ha diario, sin duda siendo el mas grande de los héroes ya se quiera o no tendría que pasar por toda clase de problemas o cosas en su vida.

Día tras día de batallas interminables terminaron por darle una idea muy definida ha nuestro héroe "no había cosa en este mundo o en el universo que pueda asombrarle". Después de luchar contra cientos de razas extraterrestres, Humanoides genéticamente alterados, híbridos alienígenas, asociaciones secretas, hechiceros malvados y una interminable lista de cosas, no se le puede negar tal pensamiento ha Ben.

Pero a pesar de su gran experiencia, nunca pensó que podría ver la única cosa que ni en sus sueños podía haber sucedido. Su prima Gwendolyn jugando videojuegos, no es que ver una persona jugando no sea extraño, pero a sus 30 años Ben Tennyson nunca había visto a su prima interesarse en algo tan infantil como eso.

Desde que el recuerda, ella siempre nunca mostró algún rasgo de inmadures o infantil respecto a su edad, el siempre tenia en mente que las chicas siempre maduran mas rápido que los hombres, pero en Gwendolyn parecía que nunca quiso tener una infancia como los otros niños.

Gwendolyn desde a su corta edad siempre había buscado la perfección en cualquier cosa que hacia, Ben no recordaba la ultima vez que la había visto divertirse voluntariamente, el siempre tuvo que llevarla a los lugares que siempre le parecían divertidos, pero casi siempre terminaba por rendirse y aceptar las condiciones que le ponía para esto y después del pasar de los años el fue adentrándose mas y mas en su trabajo de superhéroe y poco ha poco el también perdió el interés por todo eso.

Pero lo mas extraño fue cuando ella alegremente le invito ha jugar, el se negó, el ya no era un niño. Después tantos años nunca había pasado por su mente que podría volver ha hacer cosas como esa, con su tiempo completo como héroe nunca tenia tiempo para el. Era cierto que el día que se encontró con el antiguo Ben había comprendido que todavía podía ser como cuando era un niño, pero llegar ha tales extremos le parecía innecesario, el tenia ya 30 años, no podía actuar mas como un niño.

Y así pasaron los días, cada vez que Ben 10.000 regresaba de derrotar algún villano siempre encontraba a su prima lista con un juego distinto, siempre era lo mismo, el se negaba y ella siempre terminaba insistiendo con lo mismo durante horas.

-"vamos juega conmigo"- decía Gwendolyn mientras se acercaba con algún extraño aparato moderno que utilizaban los niños.

-"por dios Gwendolyn, yo ya soy grande y no puedo perder el tiempo en esas cosas"- terminaba por decir Ben mientras se retiraba ha descansar ha una de sus habitaciones.

-"eres muy malo conmigo Benjamín Tennyson"- entonces ella dijo esa frase que siempre hacia que Ben terminara por darle la razón ha ella, el sabia que siempre que ella decía su nombre completo era seguro que siempre tendría problemas.

-"esta bien un juego y ya"- dijo esperando que con ese pudiera terminar pronto con el problema. Aun le sorprendía lo fácil que siempre accedía a los caprichos de Gwendolyn, siempre había sido de esa forma, ella era la única que recordaba que había podido influir en las decisiones de el.

Rápidamente Gwendolyn se lanzo a los brazos de Ben riendo alegremente, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ben y besando suavemente sus labios.

-"¿que voy hacer contigo?"- dijo Ben mientras aferraba sus manos en la cintura de Gwendolyn para acercarla a un mas.

-"¿una pregunta mejor seria, que harías sin mi?"-ella le susurro mientas desordenaba delicadamente el cabello de Ben.

Pronto ella se alejo para acomodar todo lo necesario dejando solo ha Ben con sus pensamientos. El siempre había tenido ese pensamiento presente, no sabía que hacer sin ella, tenia miedo de que en un descuido ella saliera lastimada en una batalla o peor, no podría seguir viviendo si ella lo dejara solo. Sabia muy bien que ella podía defenderse sola, ella era fuerte y una experta en las artes marciales, además de un excelente control de la magia, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo eso.

-"¿hey vienes?"-dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Tan pronto Ben llego noto un extraño artefacto que no veía hace muchos años, su vieja consola de videojuegos estaba ahí, con el antiguo juego de los sumos golpeadores que le encantaba de niño. Pronto un juego se convirtieron en dos y después en cinco, al final ya no eran una hora o dos, el tiempo pasaba volando, el ya no sabia cuanto había pasado.

-"eres buena, no me acordaba hace cuanto tiempo no hacia esto"-

-"tu sabes bien que siempre te he ganado en todo lo que hacemos"-dijo mostrando una vez mas que siempre tenia la razón.

Una vez mas Ben se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos, se volvió a ver como un niño y pronto comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Gwendolyn había hecho esto por el, recordó que casi nunca de niños jugaron algo tanto tiempo, ellos siempre estaban juntos pero casi nunca compartían algún gusto en especial, siempre discutían y terminaban casi matándose.

Pudo ver que Gwendolyn trataba de arreglar todo eso, ella sabía que nunca recuperarían el tiempo perdido, pero les quedaba mucho tiempo por delante, tanto como para volver hacer este tipo de cosas, para conocerse, tanto como para amarse sin límites. El lo había olvidado, pero nunca mas volvería ha suceder, el tenia que cambiar.

-"te volví ha ganar Ben"- ella festejo mientras presumía sus habilidades como lo hacia antes.

-"eso es lo que tu crees... Gwen"- dijo tomando su control de nuevo.

Gwendolyn quedo asombrada ante esta acción, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ben la llamaba así, solo atino ha sonreír y seguir jugando, había mucho que hacer y tanto que hablar pero este no era el momento, las palabras sobran a veces y los momentos no siempre aparecen.

Había mucho que hacer, pero en este momento estar juntos es lo único que importa.

Fin del capitulo 2...

* * *

N.A.- cualquier comentario sera agradecido.


	3. Chapter 3

Futuro

3.-Calor

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Muchos dicen que en verano es la época con mas calor en todo el año y tal vez sea verdad, una de las cosas que mas le gusta hacer a la gente es refrescarse para tratar de controlar ese molesto aumento de temperatura, pero claro hay muchas cosas para solucionar este problema, una ducha fría, salir algún centro vacacional o simplemente recostarse en algún sitio fresco con alguna bebida lo bastante fría.

Para Ben Tennyson este problema es muy común, el odia el calor del verano y todo lo que significa. Para nuestro héroe siempre ha sido un problema tratar de encontrar una forma de combatir el calor, no importa lo que haga siempre parece que el destino no quiere que sus esfuerzos valgan la pena.

Se podría decir que el ha intentado de todo para combatir el calor, desde ir ha centros vacacionales, asta intentar congelar toda la habitación con alguno de sus alienígenas. Pero siempre hay que recordar que ser héroe tiene sus desventajas y Ben ha tenido que aprender esto de las peores formas, como ser casi aplastado vivo por los miles y miles de fans que lo han reconocido cuando trata de tomar unas "vacaciones", o casi morir congelado por no calcular bien su resistencia al frió.

Sin importar todos sus esfuerzos siempre parece pasar lo mismo. Por eso para Ben la mejor manera de pasar los veranos es recostarse en un cómodo sofá con la más ligera ropa y dejar pasar el tiempo con alguna bebida de su elección.

-"hey Ben dejar de estar sentado y ven conmigo"-dijo Gwendolyn insistentemente.

-"no Gwen, hoy no quiero salir, hace mucho calor"-el contesto sin el mayor interés.

El siempre se había preguntado como algunas personas parece no afectarles en lo mas mínimo los cambios de temperatura y entre esas personas se encontraba su prima Gwendolyn. Ella siempre parecía lista par cualquier cosa sin importar que fuera el día mas frió o caluroso del mundo, siempre tenia que cumplir con su estricto horario de actividades (practicar sus hechizos, clases especiales de técnicas de combate mano a mano, combatir ha los delincuentes junto ha Ben y claro salir juntos de vez en cuando).

-"vamos no te quedes ahí nada mas y vayamos ha algún sitio divertido"-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

-"¡Gwen por favor!, tu sabes bien que no siempre tengo tiempo para relajarme y descansar"-exclamo Ben mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

-"bien tu ganas señor aburrido"- Dijo mientras caminaba molesta ha una de las habitaciones

Bueno... ella tenia que entenderlo, al ser un superhéroe casi nunca se podría tener la oportunidad de tener un momento de paz sin que algún maniático con alguna extraña arma se presentara para arruinar el día. Definitivamente ella le haría pagar por esto, pero el había tomado una decisión y no se retractaría de ello.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso asta que Gwendolyn volvió con el. El no tenía que ser un genio para saber que ella estaba molesta, ellos ya eran grandes y lo suficientemente maduros para varios tipos de cosas, pero a veces no se podían quitar esas inconscientes expresiones que mostraban, muy en el fondo seguían siendo niños y en este momento Gwen tenía esa misma expresión de enojo de esos lejanos días.

-"bueno creo que tienes razón Ben, tal vez sea mejor quedarnos en casa hoy"- dijo Gwen con un tono de decepción en su voz.

-"se que querías salir hoy, pero mañana te llevare al sitio que mas te guste..." la voz de Ben se fue haciendo mas débil ante lo que estaba presenciando en esos momentos.

El no lo había notado antes pero Gwen se había cambiado de atuendo, ya no llevaba su usual traje de batalla, sino que se había puesto una playera bastante ligera y pequeña que terminaba un poco mas arriba de su ombligo, también llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos que dejaban ver cada curva de su delicado cuerpo. Para ser sinceros Ben nunca antes pensó que ella pudiera verse así de bien, definitivamente Gwen era una mujer realmente hermosa.

"-¿te pasa algo Ben?"-Pregunto Gwen con un tono ligeramente inocente.

-"eh… No es nada"- contesto tratando de poner su atención en algo que no fuera ella.

Definitivamente este no era su día. Había algo extraño en la forma de actuar de Gwendolyn, ella casi nunca usaba ese tipo de ropa, normalmente hubiera optado por un simple pantalón de mezclilla con su clásica playera azul con ese extraño gato o su traje de siempre, el que dejaba ver todos sus atributos femeninos, que harían soñar ha cualquier hombre incluyéndolo a el. Pero la ropa que estaba usando estaba en otro nivel que no comprendía, tenia un toque de sensualidad que enloquecería ha cualquiera y la hacia ver tan inocente.

-"Ben podrías darme un poco de tu bebida tengo un poco de sed"-Gwen dijo mientras le mostraba ha Ben una expresión que se podría definir como suplicante.

-"cla... claro"- Ben le paso la bebida tratando de controlar sus torpes acciones.

El nunca había visto ha nadie tomar un liquido de esa forma, tan seductoramente como delicado. Mientras seguía admirando cada segundo que pasaba noto una pequeña gota que se escapaba de los labios de Gwen, rodando lentamente por su cuello, nunca antes una gota había sido tan impresionante como ahora.

-"que torpe soy"-Gwendolyn tomo el restante de la gota y la lamió lentamente, como si fuera el ultimo liquido sobre la tierra.

Pronto Ben supo por la sonrisa que se estaba formando en el rostro de Gwendolyn lo que sucedía, ella estaba haciendo eso ha propósito. Oh si, ella tenía varias maneras de convencerlo sin que pudiera reclamarle, pero esta vez era muy diferente, Gwendolyn quería hacerlo pagar por no ceder en esta ocasión.

El sabia muy bien que aunque el fuera el ser mas poderoso del universo, siempre ella tenia una manera de tenerlo a sus pies. Pero esta vez el tenia que tratar de resistir, no podía dejarse llevar por los deseos de esta mujer, su orgullo y honor de héroe dependían de cuanto pudiera resistir esto.

Una vez mas puso sus ojos en Gwendolyn, al parecer no descansaría ni un segundo para darle su merecido. Cada una de sus acciones no eran mas que un golpe bajo para Ben, ahora comprendía el cambio de atuendo, cada movimiento que hacia dejaba ver un poco de su delicada y exquisita piel y para acabar se podía ver la diminutas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban lentamente por su cuerpo, nunca había pensado que fuera tan difícil mantener la concentración en algo que no fuera ella.

-"¿Ben?"-una vez mas lo estaba llamando, el tenia que mantenerse bajo control si quería demostrarle que ella no siempre gana.

-"¿si?"-Ben contesto sin el mayor interés, pero al voltear ha verla Gwen aparto la mirada con timidez, como si dudara en preguntarle, el sabia era otro movimiento de ella, nunca hubo momento que recuerde en el que ella mostrara inseguridad por algo.

-"Bueno... me preguntaba si... tu y yo... podríamos..."- Pronto Gwendolyn fue acercándose lentamente ha Ben, sus movimientos le recordaban a los de un felino acorralando a su presa, su cercanía era tanta que podían sentir las respiraciones del otro.

Esto ya era demasiado, el no sabia si seguir o no resistiendo a sus instintos, honestamente si el no tuviera control de si ya se le hubiera lanzado encima de ella para hacerla suya. Ella comenzó ha besarlo lentamente, disfrutando cada momento, sin dejarle la mínima posibilidad de tomar el control. Muy pronto ya no solo eran caricias y besos suaves, ella lo buscaba con más necesidad y deseo.

Ben solo pudo dejarse llevar, eso era como estar en el cielo. Desde que decidieron dar un paso más en su relación nunca habían pasado mas allá de un simple beso, tomarse de las manos o de una suave caricia, pero esto era tan delicioso, nadie en su sano juicio se negaría a tal acción de la mujer que ama.

Gwendolyn continua haciendo su trabajo, saboreando cada parte que pudiera alcanzar, mordiendo su cuello mientras el acariciaba su corto pelo, sus respiraciones se escuchaban cada vez mas y mas apresuradas, este era un momento que nada podía arruinar o eso al menos creía Ben. Pronto Gwen se detuvo y le susurro lentamente al oído de Ben.

-"Hoy tenia planeado algo especial para ti mi querido Ben, pero se me olvido que dijiste que hoy querías descansar y relajarte"- dijo ella mientras se apartaba lentamente de Ben.

-"Será mejor que me vaya, ya sabes... no quisiera arruinar tu día "_libre_"- Gwendolyn se fue alejando con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

Ella lo había logrado, no solo lo había dejado sin palabras y le mostraba quien en realidad toma las decisiones de ellos dos, sino que también sabia que no importa lo que hiciera Ben, ya no podría relajarse de ninguna forma ese día ni en muchos otros, si tan solo el hubiera obedecido no tuviera que haber pasado por esto.

-"maldición..."- murmuro Ben mientras trataba de aclarar su garganta lo mas fuerte posible, definitivamente ese no era su día, el ya lo había dicho antes y lo volvería ha decir.

-"como odio el calor"- dijo un perturbado Ben Tennyson, ni siquiera la mas refrescante cosa del mundo podía salvarlo ahora, nada en el mundo podía quitarle ese calor que tenia en el cuerpo en esos momentos y para acabar esta vez no podía culpar al verano.

Fin del capitulo 3...

* * *

N.A.-Gracias una vez mas por tomarse el tiempo de leer, esta es la primera vez que escribo una escena de este tipo y como siempre les pido que dejen comentarios y opiniones, ya que como escritor primeriso sera de gran ayuda para saber en que estoy bien y que me hace falta.

Gorath089 fuera...


	4. Chapter 4

Futuro

4.-Preparativos

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Era el inicio de un hermoso día y lentamente salía el sol, dejando ver ha una hermosa joven que descansaba placenteramente en una de las tantas habitaciones de esos cuarteles. Gwendolyn despertó de mala gana una vez mas, ella siempre estaba acostumbrada ha levantarse temprano para no retrasarse en sus prioridades, pero esta vez había decidido tener unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad con un relajante día de descanso.

Lamentablemente se acercaba una fecha muy especial y ella lo había estado esperado con tantas ansias, no podía darse el lujo de dormir unas cuantas horas mas esta vez. Con trabajo se levanto de la cama y busco algo para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, procurando no hacer mucho ruido camino hacia una de sus tantos armarios y selecciono un atuendo sencillo para poder salir ese día.

Una vez ya vestida Gwendolyn se quedo acerco silenciosamente a la cama y observo a la otra persona que había estado acompañándola durante esto últimos días. Se veía tan bien dormido de esa manera, a pesar de ser un hombre ya, en estos momentos el no era mas que un simple e inocente niño, ella se rió suavemente mientras resistía el impulso de hacerle una broma como cuando eran pequeños.

-"Ben... Ben..."- Gwen dijo en voz baja con la esperanza de que su primo pudiera despertar lo suficiente para que la escuchara.

-"Que pasa Gwen"- contesto Ben mas dormido que despierto.

-"quería que supieras que voy ha salir el día de hoy"- ella dijo suavemente mientras cubría ha Ben para que no tuviera que levantarse.

-"¿no quieres que te acompañe?"- Gwendolyn sonría ante esta frase de Ben, el últimamente se había ofrecido ha hacer todo lo que ella quería y ella aceptaba con gusto, pero esta vez era un momento solo para ella.

-"no Ben, descansa un rato mas mientras resuelvo unos asuntos pendientes"-Ben simplemente obedeció ha Gwendolyn y se recostó de nuevo mientras ella depositaba un delicado beso en su frente.

Estos eran tiempos felices, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban juntos y sin interrupciones, casi no había señales de alerta, ni ningún otro improvisto que alterara su paz. Ella no podía pedir nada mas en su vida, simplemente era perfecta en esos momentos. Rápidamente tomo su bolso y siguió caminando a su destino, con una gran sonrisa salió de eso monumentales cuarteles, había muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy y muy poco tiempo para disfrutarlas.

Xxxx

Desde que ella recordaba, los centros comerciales habían sido uno de sus lugares preferidos, siempre con cosas nuevas e interesantes, así como gente con diferentes gustos y personalidades y no importa cuanto tiempo pasara, le parecía que este tipo de lugares nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

A pesar de vivir en el futuro, parecía que una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado eran los centros comerciales. Claro ahora no solo habían humanos recorriendo esos lugares, sino que todo tipo de especies alienígenas. Le parecía sorprendente lo bien que los humanos se adaptaron ha todo esto, unos años atrás si alguien le hubiera dicho que estas cosas podrían pasar seguramente se hubiera burlado en su cara, pero hay que recordar que los tiempos cambian.

Ella no le molestaba, de hecho era relajante ver todo tipo de cosas como esas. Siempre descubría algo nuevo cuando tenía la oportunidad de salir. Se sorprendía de que a si como los humanos, los alienígenas gozaran con cosas tan simples como un paseo en familia, divertirse observando todo tipo de objetos en los aparadores, comprar asta que no les quedara mas en los bolsillos y si no fuera por las diferencias físicas de las especies, podría jurar que los alienígenas y humanos siempre habían convivido en el mismo planeta, muchas de las cosas que pasaban le recordaban buenos tiempos.

Gwendolyn siempre quedaba fascinada con todo tipo de objetos que veía, no siempre sabia para que funcionaran, pero era divertido poder sentirse como persona normal por algunos momentos. Después de largos ratos combatiendo delincuentes y extraños seres, siempre tenía que poner en primer lugar las prioridades que tenía, por eso aprovechaba al máximo cada momento a solas que disponía.

Pero en esa ocasión ella estaba en el centro comercial por una razón diferente, no sabia muy bien si era buena idea pero tenia que intentarlo. Hace tiempo que ella estaba buscando algo para una ocasión especial, el cumpleaños de ella y de Ben estaba ha un solo día de distancia, ellos siempre habían discutido por todas estas cuestiones del cumpleaños cuando eran pequeños y al pasar de los años esto no había cambiado mucho.

Pero ellos ya eran grandes y en estos momentos las cosas eran muy pero muy diferentes. Gwendolyn cerro los ojos y se sumergió en sus recuerdos, ella nunca pensó que terminaría enamorándose de su propio primo, si tenia que aceptarlo eso era algo que muchas veces no se ve, pero siempre tenia en mente que el amor se da en formas distintas y esa no era muy diferente a las demás, el amar ha alguien es ya bastante complicado, pero el amar ha una persona de tu propia familia era una que podría destruirte desde adentro.

Para su suerte el también la querría y las cosas se dieron mejor de lo que ella pensaba, parecía que esto ya estaba destinado ha pasar. Definitivamente la vida le estaba pagando todos esos desagradables momentos que había pasado en su juventud, ahora ella era muy feliz, no podía pedir nada mas.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Gwendolyn al seguir recordando algunas "cosas" que habían sucedido recientemente. ¡Oh si!, ellos habían hecho todo tipo de cosas en estos últimos días, todas ellas muy malas y deliciosas, todas producto de su intenso amor. Ella y Ben ya eran adultos y podían hacer todas las cosas que quisieran sin dar la más mínima explicación en el momento y lugar que se les ocurriera.

Sin duda el amor era una experiencia increíble, nunca pensó que hubiera algo mas delicioso en toda la tierra, últimamente la pasión entre ellos dos había sido mas intensa de lo normal, ocasionando que en cada momento los dos cedieran a sus mas bajos impulsos con la mas mínima insinuación.

Muchas veces ya había sucedido, por ejemplo después de alguna fuerte batalla ni siquiera se habían molestado en esperar ha regresar a los cuarteles, simplemente se escapaban ha algún callejón oscuro y dejaban que la pasión se apoderara de ellos. Siempre Gwen se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo besaba con la máxima necesidad que existiera, la adrenalina de la batalla se combinaba con el poder del deseo y la pasión, esto no hacían que darle mas razón ha Gwen cuando afirmaba que eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y aunque ella siempre iniciaba todo siempre dejaba que Ben tomara el control.

Al poco rato su cara estaba completamente roja al recordar todos esos íntimos momentos con lujo de detalles y mucha gente a los alrededores se le había quedado mirando de una manera extraña, algunos riéndose por la actitud de la mujer. Ella rápidamente se fue avergonzada por esa actitud, muy pocas veces le sucedían este tipo de cosas, pero no es algo que le agrade demasiado.

Con el pasar del tiempo Gwendolyn consiguió todo lo necesario para la ocasión especial y estaba dispuesta ha regresar a los cuarteles de Ben cuando algo llamo su atención, ella se quedo observando una tienda, pero no cualquier clase de tienda, era una de tienda de lencería y sin saber porque camino hacia aquel sitio.

Ella entro y empezó ha ver todo lo que estaba ha su alcance, tratando de que nadie la viera tomo una de las tantas prendas que estaban ahí y la observo detenidamente. Ella se preguntaba como muchas mujeres podían usar ese tipo de cosas, para su gusto eso dejaba muy pero muy poco a la imaginación.

-"¿puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?"- una amble voz hizo que Gwen volviera en si y gritara del susto.

-"ha... yo solo estaba viendo... je je... no es que estuviera interesada en algo..."- contesto ella tratando de ocultar lo avergonzada que se sentía en esos momentos.

-"no se preocupe señorita, solo que al verla me imagine que una mujer tan bella como usted seguramente querría algo especial... ya sabe algo para ese galán que la espera en casa o me equivoco?"- la empleada dijo alegremente mientras dirigía su mirada al cuello de Gwen.

Gwendolyn rápidamente noto que en su cuello había unas intensas marcas de un color morado, la prueba de sus travesuras con Ben, ella rápidamente trato de ocultarla sin mucho éxito y un poco molesta por la actitud de esa empleada.

-"también puedo ver que se intereso por esa prenda que trae en sus manos señorita, si quiere puedo darle un precio especial, seguramente seria un buen regalo para su novio"-Pronto no toque todavía traía una de las tantas prendas intimas y reveladoras en las manos.

Ella tenia que admitirlo, esa vendedora era muy buena, seguramente ya había encontrado su punto débil y no pararía hasta terminar por venderle algo, eso le pasaba por estar con la guardia baja. Al poco rato ella salió de la tienda lo más rápido posible, no imaginaba que esa tipa terminaría vendiéndole todo un conjunto.

-"Gracias vuelva pronto"- la vendedora grito amablemente mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción, Gwen maldecía en su interior por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar esa mujer, muy dentro de si pensaba que tal vez hubiera sido buena idea freírla viva con algún hechizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero eso seria después.

Xxxx

Gwendolyn llego lo mas rápido posible a los cuarteles y se dispuso ha acomodar las cosas para que Ben no sospechara nada. Ella quería que todo fuera perfecto, mañana seria una noche especial y seguramente Ben se lo agradecería eternamente.

En su mente podía visualizar la velada que tenia planeada, primero saldrían por la ciudad y harían todo tipo de cosas, al llegar ella le tendría lista una cena muy especial, con velas y toda la cosa (ella daba gracias a la magia que poseía en esos momentos), luego terminarían la noche bailando y seguramente podrían hacer unas cuantas "cosas" mas, la noche es joven para terminar tan temprano.

Ella seguía tan sumergida en su fantasía que no pudo evitar chocar con la única persona que además de ella vivía en ese lugar e inevitablemente cayeron al piso. Gwen se quejo del dolor de la caída y no pudo evitar notar en la posición en la que se encontraba. Ben la tenia acorralada en el suelo, mientras el trataba de sostenerse para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre de ella, sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca que podían sentir el calor que emanaba del otro.

-"Hola"- fue lo único que pudo decir Gwen mientras empezaba ha jugar con el pelo de Ben.

-"Hola... eh... y que te trae por aquí Gwen?"-Dijo Ben con un tono de burla, no era muy común verla tan desprevenida.

-"ja, ja muy gracioso Ben, por que no mejor me ayudas ha levantarme?"- lentamente ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su primo.

-"no creo que sea posible querida Gwen"- Ben contesto fingiendo el menor interés mientras dejaba que el dulce y adictivo aroma de ella lo llenara por completo-"pero creo que cambiaria de opinión si me dieras un pequeño incentivo"-

Gwen suspiro ante las ocurrencia de el, era divertido cuando jugaban de esta manera. Pronto ella deposito un beso en los labios de Ben, un beso delicado y suave, sin otro objetivo sino el de demostrar el verdadero amor que sentía.

-"¿crees que sea suficiente con eso?"- Ella dijo mientras reía suavemente.

-"no... Pero ya es algo y supongo que tengo que cumplir con mi palabra"- el la tomo por la cintura y con la mayor delicadeza se levanto mientras ella seguía aferrada a el.

-"¿no te vi cuando llegue Ben, sucedió algo mientras yo no estaba?"- Gwen pregunto mientras tomaba de la mano ha Ben para guiarlo hacia la estancia.

-"no, solo que recibí una llamada de mis padres, dicen que quieren venir mañana para felicitarnos personalmente"-tan pronto el termino de explicar noto que Gwen se había detenido y bajaba la cabeza mirando al piso.

-"¿sucede algo Gwen?"- Ben se acerco ha ella tratando de ver por que ella actuaba de esa manera.

-"no es nada... solo que pensé que pasaríamos el día nosotros solos..."- Gwen dijo en un tono de desilusión.

Ben sonrió ante esto y abrazo ha Gwen mientras la reconfortaba. El sabía muy bien que este cumpleaños seria muy especial, pero se le olvido por completo que le había prometido a su familia que los invitaría en esta ocasión, era su culpa de que los planes de ella quedaran arruinados y si le decía que el ya sabia de esto seguramente era hombre muerto.

-"vamos, es la familia, no creo que sea tan malo que ellos vengan"- el dijo en tono divertido para levantarle el animo a su prima.

-"Ben, yo se que es importante ver mas seguido a nuestros padres, pero no creo que les agrade la idea que nosotros dos... ya sabes, que seamos pareja"- Gwen seguía pensativa con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"¿y de verdad te importa lo que ellos piensen?"- el no había tomado en cuenta de cómo ellos tomarían esto, ni siquiera querría pensar si ellos se opusieran ha esto, tal vez había sido una muy mala idea invitarlos.

-"Bueno... no es que me importe lo que ellos piensen, solo que me preocupa lo que tu mamá me vaya ha hacer cuando se entere las cosas que le estado haciendo a su _bebe_"- ella contesto un poco mas animada.

-"Entonces tal vez sea mejor no decirles nada por ahora"-Ben dijo mientras jugaba un unos cuantos cabellos de Gwen -"por lo que parece que tendremos que actuar de una manera normal el día de mañana"- Ben comenzó ha buscar entre algunas cosas que traía consigo

Gwen se le quedo mirando, su curiosidad era demasiado grande. Pronto Ben saco lo que parecía ser una pequeña y alargada caja negra con un pequeño moño, con una gran sonrisa se la entrego.

Gwen tomo el regalo y lo abrió lentamente, al principio quedo sin palabras al ver que en su contenido había en hermoso collar de oro y plata, con un pequeño corazón al final de este, ella noto que el corazón podía abrirse y no dudo ni un segundo en ver que había dentro de este, no pudo contener las lagrimas de alegría al ver lo que tenia escrito.

"_volemos siempre juntos, mas allá del destino"_

"G+B"

-"pensé que seria bueno darte tu regalo antes"- Ben comento mientras colocaba lentamente el collar alrededor del delicado cuello de Gwendolyn –"así no habría sospechas de lo..."-

Ben fue abruptamente cortado, ya que Gwen se le había aventado prácticamente encima de el, ella lo besaba constantemente mientras lagrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro. Después de unos cuantos minutos ella ya solo estaba aferrada a el, un abrazo que dejaba expuesta sus sentimientos y su alma, mostrándole ha Ben el amor que solo ella podía darle ha el y ha nadie mas.

-"Gracias"- Ella pronuncio mientras trataba de secar los restos de lagrimas que quedaron en sus ojos-"supongo que ahora quieres el tuyo"- dijo mientras acariciaba el collar que poseía.

-"creo que seria lo mas justo"- Ella lentamente tomo su mano y lo guió a la estancia una vez mas, tan pronto como llegaron ella empezó ha buscar entre las cosas que había traído, pero sin notarlo un pequeño paquete se callo y termino cerca de Ben. El se acerco para recogerlo y pronto noto que era lo que tenia en las manos.

-"eh... Gwen no creo que esta no es mi talla"- Ben dijo mientras observaba las prendas que había comprado Gwen -"pero supongo que esto es un buen regalo"-Cuando termino de hablar Ben, noto que la cara de su prima estaba completamente roja.

-"dame eso Ben"- rápidamente ella se acerco para quitárselo, pero Ben rápidamente la tomo por la cintura y la callo con un apasionado beso

-"¿segura que no es para mi?"- Ben dijo mientras comenzaba ha morder levemente el cuello de su prima.

-"a veces eres un gran tonto Benjamín Tennyson"- Gwen dijo antes de dejarse llevar en otro de sus juegos. Bueno tal vez esto no era lo que ella tenia planeado pero había sido mejor que cualquier cosa y como lo había pensado esa misma mañana "había muchas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo para disfrutarlas".

Fin del capitulo 4...

* * *

N.A- Hola de nuevo espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, solo me queda agradecer los comentarios y sugerencias que me han enviado y tratare de esforzarme en los próximos capítulos.

N.A 2-Aquí trate de empezar ha poner temas que utilizare en futuros capítulos, como el de que la familia Tennyson no sabe nada de ellos dos y también que pensarían cuando se enteren.

N.A 3- Recientemente vi la serie de "Ben 10 FA" y personalmente me decepciono demasiado (por no decir que me enfureció) podría decir mil cosas malas e incoherencias que se dan respecto a los episodios de Ben 10.000 puesto que una vez mas decidieron cambiar el futuro de todos los personajes, pero nunca terminaría (supongo que volveré ha ver solo la serie de Ben 10 para olvidar todo).

Una vez mas yo recibiré todas las cosas que quieran mandarme, bueno... eso es todo, cuídense y asta luego.

Gorath089 fuera...


	5. Chapter 5

Futuro

5.-Hora de dormir

Ben 10 no me pertenece

El estaba agotado, una vez mas la lucha interminable en contra de la delincuencia estaba llegando ha niveles críticos, no siempre era fácil ser un superhéroe, todo era una batalla constante para no sentirse desesperado y completamente vencido, el sabia que el mundo esperaba que el mas grande héroe del universo los salvara de la inevitable destrucción y el no podía culparlos, era su responsabilidad y aunque daba todo de si, siempre parecía que nunca era suficiente.

Muy dentro de si mismo se preguntaba desde cuando eso se había convertido en su responsabilidad. Cuando era solo un niño le fascinaba creer que ser un héroe era la vida perfecta para el, siempre llena de aventura, acción, peleas, miles de fanáticos aclamando su nombre. Pero la realidad es otra, nunca imagino que un simple aparato le traería semejantes problemas.

Por sus pensamientos siempre estaba una simple idea, siempre se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida si el abuelo Max encontrara desde un principio el aparato, probablemente lo habría ocultado en alguna de las instalaciones de los plomeros y el hubiera tenido una vida simple.

El hubiera pasado un verano normal y terminaría siendo una simple persona, terminaría la escuela y buscaría algo que lo hubiera apasionado, conseguiría un trabajo y se casaría con una mujer que le agrade, viviría el resto de sus días en una rutina, eso a veces no le sonaba tan mal.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a su habitación para poder encontrar unos momentos de paz, días como estos le hacían querer nunca haber encontrado el omnitrix, siempre parecía que ese aparato traía los peores problemas a la tierra.

Tan pronto llego a su habitación noto que su cama ya estaba ocupada, pero el sabia muy bien de quien se trataba. Ella ya estaba profundamente dormida cuando el llego, por lo que trato de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla.

Ella había estado durmiendo en su habitación desde hace algunos meses, aunque había muchas habitaciones en los cuarteles generales de Ben 10.000, ella parecía no querer alejarse demasiado de Ben, probablemente se sienta tan cansada como el. Gwendolyn había estado ayudando ha detener los misteriosos aumentos de crímenes en la ciudad, cada momento del día había otra señal de alerta y ella tenia que encargarse de algunos chicos malos mientras Ben estaba ocupado en algún otro sitio que lo necesitara. Pero sin embargo todavía tenía tiempo para tener que tratar con algunas otras cosas igualmente agotadoras.

Ben todavía recordaba la primera vez que la vio, en una fiesta de cumpleaños, su fiesta de los 5 años, el recordaba que su mamá siempre le decía que ellos dos parecían como hermanos, siempre juntos y jugando, pero para ser honesto el no se acordaba de nada en esos instantes, no podían culparlo el solo era un niño.

En la emoción de los juegos y los regalos el no había notado su presencia, ella se acerco lentamente a el y lo saludo. Ben no podía dejar de mirarla, su bonito rostro era lo mejor que había visto en su vida, su pelo naranja solo hacia ver mas sus hermosos ojos verdes, mientras que en sus mejillas sobresalía un ligero color rojo. El no sabia que decir, se había quedado sin palabras, pero pronto ella saco de sus manos una pequeña caja envuelta para regalo y se lo dio, junto con un beso en la mejilla.

Y así había empezado todo, como todo niño olvido todo lo que estaba pensando y le reclamo a su prima por la acción que hizo, ella tampoco se quedo callada y comenzó la infinidad de peleas que en un futuro los seguirían acompañando. No importa los años que pasaran siempre seria algo característico de ellos dos, pero en el fondo era una forma de mostrar su cariño que se tenían.

Se metió a la cama tratando de no despertarla, al parecer estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera lo noto, lentamente la tomo entre sus manos y la abrazo tratando de acercarse ha ella. Estar tan cerca de ella era muy reconfortante, hacia que todas las batallas que tuviera valieran la pena, le daba esperanza seguir luchando y además ella no le permitía rendirse, no importa el motivo, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando sentía el verdadero peso de ser un héroe.

Ben cerró los ojos y lentamente aspiro su aroma, algo que no había cambiado con los años era su dulce olor, siempre intoxicante. Si, eso era como estar en el paraíso. Pero en algunos momentos siempre llegaba a su mente una pregunta que no lo dejaba en ningún momento ¿qué es lo que había visto ella en el?. Gwendolyn era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en su vida, además de ser inteligente, experta en artes marciales y el mago maestro que el mundo tuviera jamás. El sabia que innumerables filas de hombres estarían a sus pies por tenerla entre sus brazos, por poseerla, muchos le habían ofrecido una vida glamorosa y de riquezas, un mundo fuera de todo eso de ser héroe, pero ella no le interesaba, ella había escogido estar con el.

Si cualquiera se lo preguntara, nunca sabría decirles la razón por la que ella lo amaba tanto. Si era verdaderamente extraño. Bueno, el recuerda que desde niños el había sido un desastre como persona, muy pocas personas aparte de su familia soportaban esa actitud, pero ella era la única que le hizo frente ha todo eso, no solo a base de insultos, sino de cariño y comprensión, ¿como alguien puede querer ha alguien como el?.

Gwendolyn quisiera o no sabia todo sobre el, desde que eran pequeños siempre supo sus secretos, como su miedo a los payasos, que dormía con un oso de peluche, su grave problema de pie de atleta, su hiperactividad, si gran obsesión materialista, que era un obstinado, terco y que siempre no perdía la oportunidad de ser reconocido como héroe.

Gwen conocía sus temores e imperfecciones, sus sueños y deseos, sus peores errores y aun así lo amaba con toda la intensidad del mundo. Había momentos en que el caía en la desesperación y pensaba que no valía la pena seguir en pie, pero ella creía en el. A los ojos de Gwendolyn sin importar lo que pasara el seguía siendo un gran héroe.

También hubo momentos en el que la tentación de dejarse llevar por el poder lo asechaba en cada momento. Hubiera sido tan fácil poder tomar todo lo que quisiera con la ayuda del omnitrix, tener al mundo a sus pies y destruir todo lo que lo disgustara. Pero ella siempre estaba presente para guiarlo por el camino correcto, demostrándole que es mejor la satisfacción de ayudar a la gente, que en pensar en un beneficio personal.

Gwendolyn lo comprendía, era la única que lo comprendía y lo amaba. Muchas otras mujeres se hubieran lanzado a sus brazos solo por ser un superhéroe, como en el pasado lo hacían cuando era una estrella deportiva, el solo era admirado por la simple superficie que mostraba ante el mundo, nadie se había molestado por acercarse mas a su verdadero ser.

Pero con el pasar de los años el se volvió solitario y agresivo, el ya la amaba cuando eran jóvenes, no quiera que ella saliera lastimada por sus responsabilidades, por lo que la alejo de el con la esperanza de que ella encontrara su camino y se alejara de ese mundo peligroso. La oscuridad lo consumía poco ha poco y pronto su único objetivo en la vida era ser un héroe, no por proteger a las personas, ni tampoco por el bien del universo, solo por que creía que era su responsabilidad.

El deseaba que ella tuviera una vida normal, pero ella fue asta el y le dijo que no podía tener una vida normal, ella no quería una vida normal, ella quería estar con el. Pronto comprendió que nunca debió alegarla de su vida, ellos estaban obligados ha permanecer juntos por el destino. Desde que nacieron el mismo día, en el mismo hospital, siempre tenían una conexión especial, sabían cuando el otro le preocupaba algo, cuando el otro estaba en peligro, no podían permanecer alejados por mucho tiempo sin que ya se sintieran solos.

Asta en esos momentos, ella había vuelto con el. Ahora ellos habían recuperado algo del tiempo perdido y habían dado un paso mas en su relación, era como en los viejos tiempos, pero no tenían que temer mas a lo que pensara la gente, ellos solo querían estar juntos. Incluso en estos momentos, donde en cualquier instante pueda ocurrir una desgracia, nunca se separarían, cualquiera de ellos seguiría al otro al mismo infierno si fuera necesario.

Lentamente el sueño fue ganando terreno, Ben quería sentir solo un poco mas su calor, pero estaba demasiado cansado. Mañana seria otro día, no había nada que le asegurara que sus actividades le traerían de vuelta sano y salvo, solo podía prometerse en silencio el volver, volver por ella, para estar ahí cuando ella lo necesite, pero eso era algo que ni el puede asegurar.

Fin del capitulo 5...

* * *

N.A.- Hola de nuevo, una vez mas espero que disfruten este capitulo, espero sus comentarios y opiniones asta luego

Gorath089 fuera...


	6. Chapter 6

Futuro

6.-pesadilla

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Gwendolyn seguía despierta a altas horas de la noche, últimamente había estado muy preocupada por Ben, no solo por que cada día parecía mas y mas cansado, si no porque las últimas noches él se había despertado tan abruptamente por causa de algunas pesadillas.

Ella sabía muy bien que desde muy pequeño Ben tenía muchos temores, pero se podrían definir normales en comparación con los de ahora. Él desde hace pocos días se había despertado a media noche, a veces gritando y siempre con ese sudor frió, siempre murmurando incoherencias hasta que ella se levantaba a calmarlo.

Era algo bastante agotador, Gwendolyn siempre tuvo en mente que el ya sufría de esta clase de cosas. Ella recordaba que hace pocos años la madre de Ben acudió a ella desesperada por que el siempre parecía sufrir de fuertes ataques de pesadilla, Ben siempre trataba de negar las acusaciones, pero era tan aterrorizante verlo cuando incluso dormido gritaba de terror y se aferraba a la cama tratando de despertar.

Los sueños de horror lo acechaban a cada momento, dejando que el solo se perdiera en un mar de sufrimiento y de soledad, haciendo que deseara el final a cada momento. No solo por la agonía que sufría al no poder hacer nada, sino por el hecho de que sus pesadillas le recordaban cada uno de sus errores y tragedias algunas tan terroríficas y horribles que solo podían ser encontradas en el fondo de su perturbada mente.

Nadie podía hacer algo por él, Ben siempre parecía ser fuerte, pero ella sabía que esas pesadillas eran causa de la mayoría de sus experiencias como superhéroe. Desde que había encontrado ese maldito aparato él había tenido que enfrentar a todo tipo de criaturas y desafíos, le parecía cruel que la responsabilidad de semejante poder haya caído en sus manos desde que era un niño.

Solo dios sabe que cosas habrá vivido ese hombre cuando ella no estaba con él, muchos reportajes que ella había visto aseguraban que no todas las misiones de Ben habían sido tan exitosas como parecía. Siempre el tenía que elegir que era lo más importante, el a veces contaba con segundos para decidir si salvar una sola vida o la de cientos de personas, no siempre pudo salvar a todos, el solo era un hombre.

También había reportajes con un final trágico, el procuraba siempre perdonar la vida de los delincuentes, pero no todos tenían esa opción, algunos eran tan peligrosos que solo le quedaba "borrarlos" de este mundo. Todo esto sin duda dejo grandes heridas en su mente, ella sentía que era demasiado cruel que un hombre tan bueno sufriera de tal forma.

El precio de ser un superhéroe es más terrible a cada momento, siempre hacer lo correcto, aunque haya consecuencias fatales, mas de una vez el tenía que ver los últimos minutos de vida de alguna persona, sea buena o mala no cambian el hecho de que la mayoría de ellos habían muerto en sus manos.

Gwendolyn suspiro lentamente mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación que compartía con Ben, no quiera que el despertara y se encontrara solo. Cuando llego se encontró a Ben una vez más con esa expresión de vació en su rostro, su respiración apresurada y estaba completamente bañado en sudor.

Ella se acerco rápidamente a Ben y se sentó a su lado. Gwendolyn lo abrazo en un intento de que el tratara de controlar su respiración.

-"¿estas bien?"- ella le pregunto mientras acariciaba lentamente su pelo húmedo.

El simplemente movió la cabeza en signo de negación. Esto ya era demasiado, apresar de conocerlo desde pequeño, ella todavía no entendía por qué él era tan misterioso, siempre descubría algo nuevo de él, pero esta era una de las cosas que jamás imagino que le llegara a afectar tanto.

Gwen acerco a Ben a su pecho, ella había escuchado que una persona se tranquilizaba cuando escuchaba el sonido de un corazón tranquilo. Ella daba gracias a que había surtido efecto, lentamente acostó ha Ben de nuevo, comenzó a tararear una vieja canción en otro intento de tranquilizarlo.

Cuando finalmente se había quedado dormido, Gwen no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedía. Ella sollozo silenciosamente para no despertar a Ben, era frustrante no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, a pesar de ser la persona más cercana a él, no podía descifrar la causa principal de todo eso.

A veces hay cosas que no se podían resolver, esa parecía ser una de ellas. Tal vez la única forma de terminar con eso era alejarlo de esa vida, pero eso era improbable, el nunca haría eso. El mundo en que ellos vivían estaba literalmente construido a base de los esfuerzos de él, si el mostraba un signo de debilidad probablemente todo se volvería un desastre, ese era su cruel destino, algo que él no había escogido, pero lo había aceptado de todas formas, algo que había marcado su vida para siempre y eso lo llevaría a su final sin dudar. Ella se acerco mas a él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Ben Tennyson tenía que combatir este problema solo, pero ella siempre estaría a su lado para tratar de ayudarlo, por primera vez en su vida era vulnerable y frágil a cualquier cosa que lo amenazara. Lentamente Gwen se fue quedando dormida, solo le quedaba la esperanza de que el superara ese problema, cualquier cosa que lo atormentara tendría que ser terrible. Ella tampoco podría dormir bien esa noche, ya que en sus sueños solo puede verlo a él, perdiéndose en la oscuridad y la desesperación.

Fin del capitulo 6...

* * *

N.A.-Hola una vez mas, como siempre agradecere cualquier opinion o sugerencia que se les ocurra, ojala disfrutaran de este capitulo algo corto.

N.A.2.-Estoy planeando poner algunas escenas de batallas y me gustaria saber si ustedes prefieren los nombres de los alienigenas un español o ingles, ya que muchos lugares no son los mismos por el doblaje que se usa, se los agradesco y me despido.

Gorath089 fuera...


	7. Chapter 7

Nota.- Considerando la línea del tiempo de la serie de Ben 10 esta historia comienza un año después de que Ben tiene 10 años y termina por la edad de los 24 (donde considero que Ben ya se dedica a salvar a la tierra mas como un deber que para proteger a la gente)

Nota 2.- En este capitulo me tome la libertad de crear un personaje … el resto hay que leer.

* * *

Futuro

7.-Tragedia. part1

Historia de un hombre

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Hay varias historias que pasan inadvertidas por el mundo, muchas de ellas llenas de gran valor y aventuras, tan sorprendentes que están destinadas ha perderse en el olvido, no solo por que solo unos cuantos la hayan presenciado, si no por que nadie estaría preparado para esa clase de historias. Pero también están las historias pequeñas y simples, que a pesar de su origen, por mas humilde que sea, son tan importantes como cualquier otra.

Esta es una de esas historias amigos míos, una historia de un corazón noble y puro, corrompido por diversas razones mas poderosas que su voluntad, una historia que sucedió en un tiempo relativamente corto, que en el transcurso del tiempo perecería insignificante, pero recuerden que una historia no se mide por cuanta gente la recuerda, ni tampoco por el tiempo que sobrevive en el corazón de las masas, pero dejare que ustedes mismos la juzguen.

Este es el relato de un joven llamado Jhon, un hombre como cualquier otro en el mundo, el había nacido en la era mas complicada de la humanidad, una era llena de nuevos descubrimientos, de héroes, de maldad indescriptible, pero también una era de incomprensión e ignorancia, una era de cambios muy rápidos aun muy complejos para el mas inteligente de las personas.

El no recordaba muy bien como había empezado todo, desde muy pequeño siempre le pareció que de cierto modo su vida podría ser lo mas normal posible, todos los días iba la escuela y trataba de pasarla lo mas agradable posible, pero a la tierna edad de 10 años nunca resulta ser tan fácil, después de salir iba a la biblioteca o jugaba con algún amigo que tuviera, el no deseaba llegar a su casa por varias razones.

Entonces empezaron ocurrir pequeños cambios en su vida que alterarían lentamente la forma de pensar del chico. No todo en su vida era dulce, ni tampoco era un chico que viviera en lujos, el era un simple muchacho de 10 años, de aspecto normal, cabello café y profundos ojos negros. El vivía en una casa disfuncional, con constantes peleas, insultos y castigos sin sentidos, desde que el recordaba sus padres no se trataban de una manera muy respetuosa, nunca en su hogar hubo un momento de paz o felicidad, pero a el no le importaba eran la una cosa en el mundo que tenia.

El tenia unos padres horribles, siendo el mismo el único objeto de su aparente desgracia, simplemente el era un estorbo que había llegado a sus vidas, pero finalmente el los amaba, los amaba con todo lo que su pequeño corazón pudiera dar. Tal vez no recibía el cariño y amor que esperaba, pero eran los únicos que lloraban por el. Lloraban por que la maldita vida les había jugado mal, lloraban por que tenían que cargar toda la vida con un hijo que ellos no amaban, lloraban por que el seguía ahí presente aun después de las fuertes golpizas que recibía por parte de ellos, lloraban por que a pesar de todo ese pequeño los seguía queriendo, pero finalmente lloraban por el.

Pero todo cambio un día como cualquier otro, para ser exacto después de una de esas brutales golpizas proporcionada por su padre.

-"¡Demonios, cuando aprenderás ha hacer bien las cosas Jhon!"-se oyó una voz enfurecida y llena de rencor.

-"Lo siento papá… no fue mi intención, te juro que no volverá ha suceder…" - muy pronto sintió una fuerte oleada de dolor, había vuelto ha recibir de lleno un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-"¡ese dinero era para algo importante y a ti se te ocurre perderlo, acaso eres estupido o que!"- dijo soltando otro fuerte golpe a su hijo.

-"¡te juro que me lo robaron unos chicos papa!, prometo conseguirlos de alguna forma…"- Jhon no pudo terminar la frase por un objeto que había aterrizado en su cara haciendo que grandes cantidades de sangre salieran de esta.

-"¡no puedo creer que el cielo me mandara un hijo tan idiota, ni siquiera puedes hacer algo bien!"-dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su hijo-"¡creo que no te he golpeado lo suficiente!"-

-"¡por favor papi!"-dijo Jhon con dificultan por la fuerte hinchazón que surgían por sus labios- "te quiero… ya no me golpees" – pronto volvió ha recibir un golpe mientras su padre murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

-"nunca vuelvas a repetir esas palabras"- fue lo único que dijo su padre.

Jhon sabia perfectamente que el no pararía, en sus ojos podía ver toda la ira acumulada de su padre, tan visible que brotaba fuego de odio de ellos, unos ojos que prometían un horrible desenlace, el no tendría piedad alguna y seguramente lo mandaría al hospital una vez mas. No seria la primera vez, en los últimos meses el había terminado ahí, pero se veía obligado ha decir mentiras para que las cosas no empeoraran, les decía que se había caído por jugar en las escaleras o que se había peleado en el colegio, pero el tenia el presentimiento que no engañaba ha nadie y que los doctores callaban por el bien del niño, mas por lastima que por compasión.

El se acerco lentamente y en un momento de ira tomo al niño por su cabello arrastrándolo hacia un destino desconocido.

-"ya nos tienes artos a tu madre y a mi"- pronuncio mientras arrojaba ha Jhon ha un cuarto solitario – "¡ella no tiene el valor para decírtelo, pero es obvio que ella desea tanto como yo que tu miseria termine pronto!"- y con esa ultima palabra cerro el cuarto de un golpe, quedando solo con el niño.

Entonces fue cuando el lo comprendió, esta vez no habría ningún hospital, ni largas horas encerrado con graves heridas, solo con ver el rostro enloquecido de su padre sabia que esto ya estaba planeado, no era coincidencia de que su madre no estuviera, nadie preguntaría por el, nadie lo buscaría, seguramente ellos dirían que el se escapo para no volver, no habría ningún testigo, ningún ruido saldría de ese solitario cuarto sin ventanas, todo lo que sucedería quedaría entre su padre y las paredes.

Rápidamente Jhon trato de arrastrarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero el cuarto era demasiado pequeño para huir a algún lado, su padre se acercaba peligrosamente con una única cosa en la mente. Otra oleada de terror se apodero de su cuerpo y por suerte era más el terror que recorría su cuerpo que el dolor de los golpes que recibía.

Lentamente su padre lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto ha una altura adecuada, una sonrisa siniestra salía de su rostro, mientras que en su mano sostenía un extraño objeto brillante que pronto Jhon pudo reconocer como una navaja. Sus intentos por escapar eran inútiles, solo podía esperar una cosa en esos momentos.

-"por favor… no quiero morir…"- dijo mientras que leves rastros de sangre salían de su boca- "¿como pueden hacerme esto?"-

-"no malentiendas las cosas, esto lo hacemos por que no nos dejaste otra opción"- su tono de voz era serio y poderoso- "no sabes la decepción que nos da cuando vemos que nuestros esfuerzos van directo a la basura, solo por ti, si no estuvieras serias mucho mejor… pero de eso me encargo en este instante"-

Este era el final, lentamente unas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas del niño, el no querría que terminara de esta forma, no podía estar pasando. No querría que la ultima cosa que mirara en este mundo fuera la de su padre y la ira incontenible que brotaban de su rostro, por lo que cerro los ojos esperando el final, extrañamente el dolor que sentía se iba calmando y dando paso ha una agradable sensación de calor, un calor que surgía de su interior, fuerte y salvaje, recorría todo su cuerpo y escapando en formas inesperadas.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba alucinando por la falta de sangre o por la desesperación de no poder hacer nada ante su inevitable muerte, en efecto, ese calor que sintió en su interior estaba tomando forma, su cuerpo brillaba de una forma sorprendente, sacando destellos parecidos a la electricidad producida por los rayos que recorrían toda la habitación.

Cayo al piso, al parecer esas extrañas cargas eléctricas que surgían de el habían causado gran daño a su padre. Cuando el volteo a verlo noto que su rostro ya no mostraba esa ira y deseos de matar, habían sido cambiadas por una expresión de sorpresa y terror, de incredulidad a lo que acababa de presenciar. Pronto un grito no se había hecho esperar, el dolor de los brazos electrocutados del padre de Jhon era demasiado para el, lentamente el tomo las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie.

-¡maldito monstruo…, que es lo que me has hecho!- su respiración sonaba con dificultad -¡aun que me cueste la vida te matare!- rápidamente tomo la navaja y se acerco ha jhon sin dudar, solo para recibir otra fuerte descarga en todo su cuerpo al momento de tocar al petrificado niño.

Las palabras no podían salir de la garganta del niño, su padre yacía frente a el, por causa de la extraña energía que había salido de su cuerpo. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que resonaba en aquella pequeña habitación, el terror lo había invadido una vez más, no sabia si su padre estaba vivo o muerto, rápidamente salio de esa habitación, los sonidos de los gritos sonaban en su mente una y otra vez.

Salio de su casa sin rumbo fijo, tenía miedo, corrió tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, ya ni el mismo sabía por que estaba huyendo. Después de largos momentos se encontró en un parque cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, ya no podía caminar mas a si que su frágil cuerpo cayo junto un viejo árbol dejándose vencer por el sueño, atrayéndolo a un mundo de terroríficas imágenes y significados.

xxxx

Todo había pasado de una manera muy repentina, el no tenia un lugar ha donde ir, por lo que paso los siguientes días vagando sin rumbo alguno, ya no podía regresar, si lo llegaban a ver seguro lo matarían, el mismo se daba miedo, cada vez que se sentía asustado o en peligro surgían esas inexplicables cargas eléctricas, no podía estar cerca de nadie sin ponerlos en peligro, haciendo que terribles pensamientos cruzaran por su mente, anhelando la muerte en cada momento.

Su camino duro meses, no había un sitio en especial a donde ir, las duras experiencias que solo pueden sentirse en esos estados no se hicieron esperar. Todos los días era una lucha para sobrevivir, las personas que se había encontrado en su camino eran crueles y malvadas, solo queriendo usarlo para sus propios fines, sin duda el era algo que nunca habían visto en la vida, muchos le ofrecieron una salida fácil, el se veía obligado a robar y lastimar gente, para cumplir los fines de esas perversas personas, esto iba totalmente fuera de sus principios, el prefería morir antes de convertirse en algo que sus padres los había consumido, pero el hambre y el dolor eran muy superiores como para quedarse sin hacer nada.

El estaba cansado, ya no tenia sentido seguir sobreviviendo, decido que no robaría mas y se escondió en un puente cercano a un pequeño parque. Nunca supo el tiempo que paso en ese lugar, el simplemente quería que todo terminara, aunque el era todavía en niño sabia muy bien que la vida para el ya no tenia mas que darle, el solo había nacido para la miseria, no podía estar con nadie sin dañarlo, no podía querer a nadie sin que el miedo de que lo de sus padres se repitiera, el era un monstruo, su corazón ahora estaba dominado por el miedo.

Pero fue entonces que una vez mas por los caprichos del destino el tuvo una nueva oportunidad. Un simple día de otoño en el cual el seguía vagando hacia lo desconocido, una voz amable se dirigió a el.

-"¿hola como te llamas?"- Una pequeña niña se encontraba delante de el.

Esta era la primera vez desde esos lejanos meses que alguien trataba de hablarle, pero nunca pensó que seria una niña, ella era muy linda, probablemente de su misma edad o un año menor, su pelo largo oscuro caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros haciendo resaltar su piel blanca, sus ojos color miel mostraban toda la felicidad de esos años de infancia que aun no desaparecían.

-"me llamo Elly"- dijo ella mientras le ofrecía otra tierna sonrisa –"quieres ser mi amigo"- su mano se dirigió a el en un sigo de amistad, mientras las mejillas de la niña se tornaban de un rojo escarlata.

El nunca se había imaginado algo así, esto era tan repentino y extraño, cualquiera que le pasara esto generaría una respuesta inmediata de desconfianza, pero el no sintió nada de eso. Dentro de el se sintió feliz y por un momento estuvo apunto de contestar a la pregunta que le habían hecho, pero su las palabras no pudieron salir de su garganta, recordó lo que había pasado meses atrás, el no podía estar cerca de nadie, el ya no quería estar con nadie.

El simplemente ignoro a la niña y siguió su camino hacia el puente en el que se había estado protegiendo todos esos meses. El no quería la amistad de nadie, lo duro de la vida le había enseñado la crueldad del ser humano del peor modo, para el todos eran iguales, no podía confiar en nadie, si les daba la oportunidad lo harían sufrir como en el pasado…

Los siguientes días los encuentros de ellos dos no se hicieron menos frecuentes, ella siempre llegaba e intentaba hablar con el, pero el solo se mostraba frió e indiferente, cuando el se daba cuenta ella ya no estaba, en su lugar solo había un poco de comida para el, el no podía evitar tomarla, su hambre era mas poderoso que su orgullo.

Fue una tarde mientras la rutina se repitió que el ya no aguanto mas y hablo con ella por primera vez, no para entablar una amistad, sino para saber el motivo de sus acciones y dejarle en claro que no necesitaba su ayuda.

-"¿Por qué haces esto?- su voz sonaba tan fría y cruel que dejaría sin aliento a mas de uno, aun sin voltear ha verla. Ella retrocedió lentamente ante la actitud de Jhon, pero aun así no estaba tan asustada como aparentaba

-"bueno… es que yo… "- sus palabras eran difíciles de escuchar, ella no tenia una respuesta, ni ella misma sabia por que hacia esto, pronto ella empezó a acercarse a el, con la esperanza de convencerlo de que ella solo tenia buenas intenciones.

-"¡acaso no me oíste!, te acabo de hacer una pregunta… ¿Por qué haces esto?- No podía creer que ella siguiera intentando hablar con el sin ningún motivo, debía haber una respuesta lógica, nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a alguien como el, su aspecto haría que cualquiera se aterrara solo con verlo.

Pronto se dio la vuelta, pero su cuerpo quedo paralizado, las manos de la niña estaban ya en el, su tacto era suave y gentil, tan llenos de calor y cariño, esta era sin duda una sensación que jamás había experimentado en su vida y deseo que jamás terminara, pero una vez mas los recuerdos dolorosos llegaron a el.

-¡ALEJETE DE MI!- el respondió mostrando la dura actitud que había ganado con los solitarios meses -¡no necesito tu caridad ni tu lastima!- entonces fue cuando una carga eléctrica cubrió el cuerpo de Jhon haciendo que la niña recibiera una pequeña descarga y que un grito saliera de su boca. El se alejo lo mas rápido posible para evitar que ella estuviera cerca, el temía que se hubiera hecho daño, lo ultimo que querría es lastimar a otro ser, seguramente lo buscarían y lo cazarían como a una bestia.

El tenia miedo, una vez mas había lastimado a alguien, pero esta vez era alguien que no lo merecía, a una persona que había intentado acercarse a el, no podría soportar si le había hecho daño. Volteo a verla con la seguridad de que ella estaría aterrada, pero en los ojos de esa niña no había rastros de terror o de algún signo negativo, había asombro, pero no otra cosa. Lentamente se acerco para ver si la niña estaba bien, el no quería hacerle el menor daño alguno, solo estaba asustado, su cuerpo solo se defendía.

Ella se levanto lentamente tratando de analizar lo que había ocurrido, solo para ver el rostro de preocupación del chico que se encontraba frente ha ella, vio que en sus ojos fríos había algo mas que ira, vio miedo y soledad, era cruel que alguien de su edad ya estuviera marcado con esas características.

-no tengas miedo- ella se acerco lentamente acariciando su mejilla - solo quiero ayudarte- ella frunció levemente cuando pequeñas cargas eléctricas recorrían su mano por efecto de los reflejos del chico.

Jhon miro su dulce rostro, este no reflejaba todo el odio que había recibido en su vida, mostraba un mundo nuevo para el, uno en el cual sin duda existía el cariño y la compasión, el amor que se le había negado todo este tiempo, un mundo en que sin duda su corazón estaba destinado desde siempre.

Por primera vez en su vida se tomo la libertad de llorar, lo hizo asta que su corazón expulso todos esos recuerdo crueles de su pasado. Cuando se dio cuanta esas pequeñas manos se encontraban secando sus lágrimas.

-por favor no llores- la niña le pido con frágiles lagrimas apunto e salir de sus delicados ojos color miel –si te molesto por favor dímelo y me iré enseguida- ella se estaba levantando para irse, pero el la detuvo.

-"me llamo Jhon… "- su voz parecía mas apagada de lo normal, pero ya no tenia ese tono frió de antes.

Ella aparto lentamente los delgados y largos cabellos cafés del chico y limpio sus lagrimas, así se quedaron largo tiempo asta que ella lo levanto y con la mayor ternura del mundo, tomo su mano para que la siguiera.

-¡espera!- Jhon pidió antes de dar un paso mas - ¿A dónde vamos?- Ella solo sonrió dulcemente y siguió caminando todavía tomado de la mano –"tu solo sígueme"- Ellos dos siguieron caminando por lago tiempo, las miradas de los curiosos se hacían presentes, pero eso era algo al que el estaba acostumbrado. Pronto llegaron a una casa de aspecto humilde y apacible, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta.

-"qué bueno que ya llegaste hija…"- su escucho una voz madura saliendo de una de las habitaciones pero se detuvo al ver quiénes eran –"¿Quién es el?"- su madre pregunto de manera muy sospechosa ante la apariencia del joven.

-"que sucede querida…"- otra voz se hizo presente esta vez de lo que parecía ser el padre de ella. Un largo silencio se hizo presente, por el aspecto del rostro de sus padres se podía decir que querían una explicación de inmediato.

-"el es del que les había hablado…"- era lo único que logro pronunciar, su mirada triste decía todo lo que necesitaba haciendo que sus padres desistieran.

-"bueno…"- entonces su madre se dirigió hacia mí con una suave mirada –"¿Cómo te llamas?"-

-"jhon… señora"- el dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, ellos se viendo y analizando todo lo que podían, no era demasiado difícil ver que el había estado viviendo largo tiempo en las calles, su aspecto era terrible.

-"¿y tu familia?"- esa pregunta era de esperarse, algo que no quería recordar, el simplemente bajo la mirada dando a entender demasiadas cosas. Ellos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, eso era algo que había sucedido de repente, un asunto muy delicado sin duda.

-"creo que debemos dejar el asunto para después, ya arreglaremos esto…"- su padre dijo en un tono muy serio –"pero ahora lo más importante es que ya estás bien"- su mirada que le había dado a jhon era de compasión e igualdad.

-"¿Por qué no te das una ducha pequeño?"- su madre mostraba una expresión de preocupación y amabilidad –"seguramente te caerá muy bien"- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de preocupación a su esposo.

Una vez sus padres se fueron para seguramente discutir por lo ocurrido, el se dirigió en dirección donde estaba Elly, había muchas cosas que hacer y explicar, pero el solo quería saber una.

-aun no me as respondido lo que te pregunte"- su voz era seria, ella volteo lentamente para verlo, como si dudara en su respuesta –"¿Por qué haces esto?- el exigió una vez mas, tenia que saber los motivos, no podía mas con la duda.

Ella dejo escapar una sonrisa infantil e inocente –"no lo se"- simplemente contesto –"desde hace mucho te había visto… y por una extraña razón pensé que ya te conocía"- continuo un poco mas seria –"dentro de mi sentí algo raro, sentí que necesitabas ayuda… mi ayuda"- su rostro se sonrojo levemente.

-"gracias"- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante lo que había escuchado, había salido de una manera tan natural que asta el mismo se sorprendió. Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente cortados por algo que hasta varios años después recordaría, la niña le había dado un tierno beso en la mejilla, pronto el se sonrojo ante este inesperado acto, ella simplemente se fue de ahí dejando escuchar una suave risa infantil.

En ese momento algo cambio, el deseaba protegerla, protegerla de todo mal que se presentara en el mundo, salvarla de las crueldades que el había sufrido a través de los años. Permitirle tener una vida plena y feliz y de eso el se encargaría. El era muy pequeño, pero ya no se encontraba solo, había encontrado a la persona que había nacido solo para el, no dudaría ni un segundo en protegerla y morir por ella de ser necesario, ese era su ideal, su meta, su destino.

xxxx

Pasaron los años rápidamente, a partir del momento en que la conoció su vida tomo un rumbo diferente, le tomo tiempo acostumbrarse a una nueva clase de personas, las que lo amaban como si fuera parte de su familia, su agradecimiento era infinito, ya no tenia miedo de ser tal como era, un espíritu errante que buscaba la paz y amor en el mundo.

A pesar de sus misteriosas cualidades ninguno de ellos sentía horror ni miedo, se sentían maravillados por sus habilidades, pero a el no le importo desasido y con los momentos de paz fueron perdiéndose con el tiempo. El creció junto a ella y su nueva familia, tuvo una juventud maravillosa, pasando por la secundaria y universidad e incluso cuando los grandes cambios en la tierra se hicieron presentes, no pudieron cambiar la felicidad de estos dos seres.

Finalmente termino convirtiéndose en un sujeto estable de la nueva sociedad, ya no era discriminado por sus extraños poderes, de hecho era muy común que en esos tiempos la mayoría de las personas del mundo tuviera parte en su genética algún tipo de rasgo sanguíneo alienígena, el nunca le importo saber de donde venia, el seguía adelante en el futuro.

A la joven edad de 20 años se caso con el primer y ultimo amor de su vida y se mudaron a una parte distante del planeta con una hermosa tierra y recursos inestimables, un lugar perfecto para vivir, lejos de la escandalosa ciudad y la delincuencia, un lugar perfecto para cuidar de su familia y sus hijos.

-"¿Como crees que debería llamarse nuestro hijo?"- dijo Elly mientras acariciaba lentamente uno de los mechones de pelo de su esposo.

-"no se, tal vez deberías ponerle el nombre de tu padre"- el contesto acariciando el redondeado vientre de su amada.

-"!por supuesto que no!, jamás le pondría un nombre tan ridículo a mi hijo"- ella contesto divertida y buscando las manos de Jhon

-"no creo que sea de importancia el nombre mientras nosotros lo amemos"- jhon dijo con una suave sonrisa –"solo espero que no nos reclame cuando sea grande"- una suave risa surgía de los dos, una risa de autentico amor y cariño.

-"Creo que iré ha preparar la cena querido"- dijo apartándose suavemente de el no sin antes depositar un suave beso en los labios de su esposo –"espero que tengas hambre, hoy preparare algo muy especial"– ella se fue alejando lentamente para preparar todo mientras tarareaba una vieja canción.

Jhon se quedo contemplándola, ella representaba todo lo bueno que había sucedido en la vida, todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado habían tenido como recompensa a esa hermosa mujer que tenia delante de el.

-"Por favor"- dijo mientras admiraba el cielo de una de las ventanas de su casa –"permíteles tener un mejor futuro, permíteles tener todo lo que yo no tuve y permíteles tener una vida tan maravillosa como la que ella me dio"– una lagrima solitaria cayo de su rostro –"permíteles que tengan mi fuerza para seguir viviendo"- dijo mientras su cuerpo dejaba escapar pequeños destellos de un hermoso color azul eléctrico en forma de estrellas, producto de su olvidado y extraordinario poder, junto al amor incorruptible que poseía por la vida.

Esta era su vida, su momento. El pudo a ver sido lo que quisiera en el mundo, pudo tenerlo todo si lo quería, tenia el poder y la fuerza de sobra, también pudo ser un héroe como esas valientes personas que daban su vida a diario para proteger al mundo, pero el no era así, el vivía solamente para una persona, todos los demás podían llamarlo egoísta o algo peor, pero no podía cambiar lo que era.

-"permíteles tener un mejor futuro…"-

Como los buenos momentos su vida paso rápidamente, el no podía pedir nada mas, el tenia una buena vida, una esposa amorosa y un hijo, a sus 22 años su vida era simple, con un trabajo estable y buenos amigos, los momentos que vivía a diario no se podían comparar con las riquezas materiales, eso era algo que solo conocían los afortunados. Todo parecía perfecto y hubiera seguido así asta ese trágico día...

xxxx

Las terribles llamas de destrucción se abrían paso por todo el lugar, lo que fue una vez un gran sitio para vivir ahora se encontraba siendo atacado por fuerzas desconocidas, decenas de extraños seres robóticos se abrían paso, descargando grandes ráfagas de disparos en todas direcciones, privando de la vida ha cualquier ser que se les pusiera enfrente.

El corría desesperadamente, su familia estaba en riesgo. Este parecía un día bastante normal, en la mañana el había partido al trabajo dejando solos a su mayor tesoro, pero cuando menos esperaba una fuerte explosión destruyo parte del edificio donde trabajaba. Con gran esfuerzo se levanto y pronto vio el horror que se aproximaba.

En el cielo se podían distinguir cientos de naves, atacando y destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso, la ciudad era totalmente destruida. En lo único que pudo pensar era en su familia, salió de ese lugar a pesar de las advertencias de sus compañeros y amigos, pero el no le importaban.

-"por favor… que llegue a tiempo"- era lo único que pensaba.

Tan pronto se acerco a la zona donde vivía quedo horrorizado, muchas de las casas las casas que estaban por su zona ya estaban destruidas, cientos de cuerpos de inocentes estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, muchos de ellos amigos íntimos, varias imágenes pasaron por su mente, la simple idea de que ellos estuvieran entre los muertos hacia que su desesperación creciera mas.

Rápidamente corrió hacia lo que quedaba de su casa, destruida en casi su totalidad, pero no había rastro de ellos. Pronto un fuerte dolor había sacudido todo su cuerpo, mucha sangre brotaba de una herida causada en su pierna, el volteo para tratar de ver quien había sido el causante de tal hecho, su dolor era demasiado, pero logro distinguir a algunas criaturas robotizadas que se encontraban cerca del lugar, con las fuerzas que le quedaban el intento huir pero no podía siquiera moverse.

-"Llévenlo con los otros"- fue lo único que escucho decir de aquellas maquinas.

Las extrañas maquinas lo habían atrapado, ahora era llevado hacia un sitio desconocido, aunque el opuso resistencia lo único que había conseguido era ser golpeado una y otra vez. Cuando finalmente llego a su destino una visión escalofriante lo impacto, estaba en algún tipo de centros de detención, había personas gravemente heridas, muchas mas ya muertas por sus heridas, pero su alma sintió un extraño dolor cuando pudo ver a las personas que había estado buscando todo este tiempo.

Ahí estaban tan cerca, su esposa y su hijo encerrados en una especie de jaula con varias personas mas, un esfuerzo mas logro liberarlo de sus captores y corrió desesperadamente para ir con ellos, mas un fuerte golpe lo detuvo en el acto. Una extraña y enorme criatura ahora lo tenia bajo su control, esa extraña criatura era atemorizante y temible, de enorme tamaño y físico impresionante, su aspecto a un calamar humanoide era algo que nunca había visto

-"despreciable criatura humana"- una imponente voz provino de esa cosa –"los de tu especie me dan asco"- termino por decir antes de tomarlo por el cuerpo y arrogarlo fuertemente hacia unos escombros. Varios gritos se escucharon, el terror de las personas era increíble, también pudo distinguir a los de su familia, sus voces de miedo y preocupación por el.

-"muy bien activen el rayo"- la criatura ordeno a sus cómplices y un enorme mecanismo comenzó ha salir del suelo mientras destruía parte del lugar –"cuando esto este activado, la humanidad se terminara de una vez por todas"-

Una fuerte explosión se escucho en el sitio y una misteriosa ráfaga azul empezó a recorrer el lugar destruyendo la mayoría de los robots que se encontraban en el lugar. La gente comenzó a gritar de alegría, su héroe había aparecido para salvar el día.

-"Con que llegaste a tiempo Ben Tennyson"- la criatura pronuncio mientras su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño –"pero esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos"- rápidamente corrió en contra del héroe.

-"con eso estoy de acuerdo contigo vilgax"- el alienígena azul pronuncio antes de desaparecerse de nuevo para acabar con la amenaza.

Jhon se levanto con dificultad para salvar a su familia, esta era la oportunidad que estaba buscando, corrió cuanto pudo pero varios guardias robóticos le impidieron el paso golpeándolo ferozmente. Pronto un gran ruido se escucho y un sonido tremendo inundo el área.

-"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?"-pregunto el héroe mirando como ese artefacto gigantesco empezaba ha activarse.

-"el rayo pronto se disparara, pero también active el mecanismo de autodestrucción de las jaulas de los prisioneros"- dijo victorioso el monstruo –"solo tienes unos segundos para salvarlos Tennyson… esto es lo que hace débiles a los seres como tu, siempre tienen que hacer lo correcto"- la criatura se burlo mientras se escapaba del lugar.

-"en eso estas equivocado"- una luz verde lo rodeo transformándolo en otra clase de alienígena y desapareció en la dirección que había tomado ese monstruo, abandonando a su suerte a esas inocentes personas.

Pronto un terrible pensamiento había cruzado la mente de Jhon, ese ser ya no estaba, había dejado a esas indefensas personas solas, el no volvería por ellos, no los salvaría. Rápidamente corrió en dirección hacia su familia encerrada, pero los guardias le impidieron el paso y fue golpeado y atacado brutalmente.

"_esto no puede estar pasando" –_pensó mientras una vez mas después de tantos años, esa fuerte e incontrolable energía recorría todo su cuerpo. Rayos incandescentes salían de sus manos destrozando todo lo que estaba en su camino, todos esos extraños robots quedaron destruidos mientras el corría en la dirección de esa bomba de tiempo. Varios disparos de los invasores habían alcanzado su cuerpo, pero el no podía dejarse caer, estaba tan cerca de ellos, tenía que salvarlos, nadie mas podía.

"_Me llamo Elly… ¿quieres ser mi amigo?"_

Los recuerdos de su vida pasaban por su cabeza, todos esos momentos pasaban al mismo tiempo, el tiempo parecía detenerse, estaba tan cerca, los gritos desesperados de la gente ya no se escuchaban, tampoco la gran destrucción que estaba alrededor, pudo ver a su esposa mientras abrazaba a su hijo, en un intento de calmarlo.

"_Por favor permíteles tener un mejor futuro"_

El intento gritar pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, la cantidad de gritos de las personas que se encontraban en esa jaula eran demasiados. Un nuevo disparo lo había alcanzado haciéndolo caer, el se arrastro con todas sus fuerzas, la sensación de morir una vez mas lo invadía, solo unos cuantos metros más, el estiro las manos tratando de alcanzarlos.

Una fuerte explosión se escucho y por unos instantes su mente se puso en blanco. Cuando se levanto estaba desconcertado, le tomo unos momentos recuperarse, parte de su piel estaba destrozada, la sangre salía de diferentes lugares de su cuerpo, uno de sus ojos estaba totalmente dañado, aun en un estado inconsciente se levanto en dirección hacia donde estaba su familia, solo para quedar destrozado con lo que veía.

Se arrodillo ante los restos de aquellas destruida e incinerada celda, los gritos de todos aquellos que habían sido sacrificados habían cesado, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Su familia estaba muerta, el no pudo llegar a tiempo, todos sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes, sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que lo único visible eran los restos de sangre que brotaban de ellos.

El lanzo un grito al aire lleno de sufrimiento, la desesperación lo invadió una vez mas mientras grandes cantidades de energía empezaron a salir de su cuerpo de una manera incontrolable. Golpeaba el piso con lo que quedaban de sus fuerzas, destruyéndolo por las grandes energías que salían de estos, lentamente la vida lo fue abandonando y cayó al piso.

De la nada una ráfaga azul veía hacia el, tan pronto como se dio cuanta una figura de un ser se encontraba delante de el, la persona a la que habían llamado Héroe estaba frente a el responsable de esta tragedia.

-"¿Por qué…?"- fue lo único que podía decir- "¿Por qué no los salvaste… por que no los ayudaste?… mi esposa y mi hijo estaban ahí…"- grito mientras las lagrimas recorrían su sucio rostro.

El ser alienígena no respondió en esos momentos, su cuerpo estaba lleno de rastros de sangre y materias desconocidas causas de su batalla reciente, el héroe puso su mirada en aquel hombre, ese hombre que ya no tenía nada en el mundo.

-"solo cumplí con mi deber"- pronuncio indiferentemente.-"gracias a ellos muchos mas tendrán una mejor vida… su sacrifico no fue en vano"- y con esto el desapareció en un destello azul que se alejaba a toda la velocidad.

Lo había perdido todo lo que le importaba en este mundo, lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida, el solo era un hombre, no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Pero ese héroe tampoco hizo nada, prefirió sacrificar la vida de muchas personas, solo para detener a un criminal, los había abandonado, les había arrancado su futuro de las manos.

-"Aunque me cueste la vida me asegurare que sufras por lo que has hecho… Ben Tennyson"- unas palabras llenas de odio salieron de sus labios mientras la desesperación y el dolor una vez mas reclamaban el corazón de ese buen hombre.

Fin del capitulo 7...

* * *

N.A.2.-hola!, como podrás ver aquí trate de poner en claro como era la vida de aquellas personas que descubrieron que tenían nuevas y asombrosas habilidades, muchas veces por causa del momento como un accidente o su vida en riesgo, pero por la ignorancia de la gente fueron rechazados algo que sin duda no se dice en la serie de Ben 10

N.A.3.- por que crear un personaje… Bueno… la serie de Ben 10, no hay ningún enemigo que haya surgido por causa de los conflictos personales de Ben (esta Kevin pero ese tipo solo busca matar a Ben solo por que se le da su regalada gana, no hay un motivo mas profundo) por lo que de aquí surgí la idea de este personaje.

Una persona que tuviera un rencor con el héroe, mas haya de la simple rivalidad, pero casi siempre los peores enemigos salen después de algún error del superhéroe. Mas datos los escribiré en el siguiente capitulo.

N.A.4.- Me di cuenta de que crear un personaje de la nada es demasiado difícil, a mi parecer en esta historia le falto mucha (si no es que demasiada información del personaje) pero trate de poner lo mas esencial en esto…

N.A.5.- En este capitulo pense que seria bueno poner al gran vilgax... solo el podria atacar de esa manera a la tierra y casi salirse con la suya (ademas el es genial)

N.A.6.- Por ultimo quiero mostrar mi aprecio y admiración por esos autores que se han aventurado a crear algún personaje, ya que me parece difícil y solo con la practica ganare experiencia, siento que me falta mucho por recorrer.

Nos vemos y cuídense, no olviden dejar comentarios y sugerencias.

Gorath089 fuera...


	8. Chapter 8

Nota.-nombres de alienígenas en ingles… por que al subir a la pagina no habrá problemas con el lugar donde se lea (por los diferentes nombres de la traducción como en México, España etc.)

N.A.1.-No tengo gran experiencia en escribir escenas de accion y combates pero... supongo que ire mejorando con el tiempo.

* * *

Futuro

8.- Tragedia parte 2

Confrontación

Ben 10 no me pertenece

-"Es la hora"- una misteriosa figura cubierta por un oscuro manto surgía de esa antigua base de los plomeros, mientras intensas ráfagas de electricidad surgían de el destrozando todo a su paso.

-"detente ahí"- exigió un grupo de bien armados plomeros –"no tienes oportunidad"- uno de ellos dijo mientras cargaban sus poderosas armas de alta tecnología.

-"váyanse si no quieren morir"- el misteriosos sujeto dijo sin el mayor interés –"no estoy dispuesto a gastar mis energías con basuras como ustedes"-

-"¿Con que basuras eh?"- una voz surgí del grupo –"¡veamos entonces que te parece esto!" – los disparos y ráfagas de plasma no se hicieron esperar por el grupo experimentado de plomeros, vaciando todo el cargamento que tenían –"jejeje, creo que nos excedimos muchachos"- dijo a sus compañeros mientras caminaban cautelosamente a la nube de humo y tierra que se había formado en el sito donde se encontraba aquel sujeto.

-"¿eso es todo lo que tienen que ofrecerme?"- la voz de esa criatura volvió a escucharse desde los escombros, pero esta vez su tono de voz era mas atemorizante y maligno –"que patéticos son ustedes"- dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia esos asombrados plomeros.

-"que demonios…"- no pudo terminar su frase, un repentino golpe lo había alcanzado y ahora había un enorme agujero en medio de su estomago, los rastros de sangre empezaron a brotar brutalmente mientras la mano de aquel sujeto se enterraba mas en la herida provocada, ese ataque había sido como el rayo, no lo vio venir, era imposible que alguien pudiera ser así de rápido.

-"ustedes me dan asco"- y con un rápido giro de su mano termino por acabar con la vida de ese hombre –"ahora también ustedes encontraran su destino"- dijo mientras una luz intensa se empezaba ha formar en sus puños cubiertos de sangre.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo, esto era algo que nunca habían afrontado en su vida como plomeros, ese tipo era un ser sin el menor rastro de compasión. Los gritos de cada uno de esos hombres mostraba la horrible y dolorosa muerte que habían tenido, su ultimo recuerdo sin duda seria el de esa misteriosa figura humana cubierta por una capa negra que impedía ver su rostro persiguiéndolos y divirtiéndose con el sufrimiento de la desesperación de cada uno de ellos.

-"¿que demonios eres?"- pregunto el ultimo plomero en pie, retrocediendo lentamente mientras ese sujeto se acercaba con un único fin.

-"No por favor… tengo una familia que me esta esperando"- finalmente cayo al suelo por causa de uno de los cadáveres de sus antiguos compañeros.

-"Yo también"- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes que un fuerte rayo de energia eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo acabando con su vida instantáneamente.

Lentamente ese sujeto siguió su camino de destrucción, el sabia muy bien que esa persona vendría dispuesto a derrotarlo y a salvar el día, aquella persona que se hacia llamar un héroe, el hombre que le había arrebatado todo lo que tenia en la vida, el hombre que había estado esperando durante unos largos 9 años, ese héroe que sin duda encontraría su fin este mismo día, Ben Tennyson el único ser en el mundo que le daba un propósito y el no podía descansar asta que el pagara por lo que había hecho hace tantos años.

-"es tiempo de pagar… Ben Tennyson"- dijo mientras una carcajada tenebrosa brotaba de el e incontrolables rayos de electricidad destruían el lugar.

xxxx

Una ráfaga de color azul recorría la ciudad a toda velocidad, una vez mas el deber llamaba en un eterno y constante circulo. Siempre era lo mismo, todos los días alguien amenazaba al mundo con alguna nueva súper arma o intentaba desesperadamente conseguir una fortuna robando algún banco, a veces simplemente solo les faltaba un tornillo y destruían una parte de la ciudad por placer, pero en todos los casos era lo mismo, siempre salía victorioso y terminaba mandando al proyector a los mas peligrosos y a la prisión mas cercana a los que todavía tenían una oportunidad, nada fuera de lo común.

Ben estaba completamente agotado, a pesar de ser criminales comunes esas constantes llamadas de auxilio le bastaban para soltar al aire una que otra maldición, simplemente no entendía como era la mente de esos tipos, bien sabían que Ben 10.000 iría ha enfrentarlos y sin importar en que lugar estuvieran, el seguramente obtendría la victoria y pasarían el resto de sus días encerrados.

Tan pronto llego a sus cuarteles abandono su forma como XRL8 para ser simplemente Ben, hoy había sido un día muy pesado y desde que Gwendolyn había salido ha otra parte del planeta en una misión que el no podía cumplir las cosas nunca le parecieron tan agotadoras.

El se recostó en un sofá y suspiro por el hecho de que esa persona que tanto amaba no se encontraba cerca de el, ciertamente ella era un gran apoyo para el, tanto en la vida como en la lucha contra el crimen y ni se diga en el amor. Ella lo cuidaba demasiado y eso lo hacia feliz, por esa razón ella había tomado su lugar en esa misión que requería fuerza e inteligencia, algo que ella le sobraba.

_FlashBack_

_-"no se diga nada mas Ben Tennyson, ya te dije que puedo tratar con este tipo de asuntos yo misma"- Gwendolyn dijo mientras acomodaba algunos objetos personales en la maleta que usaría en su viaje._

_-"pero Gwen, puede ser peligroso… además si voy yo no me tardare demasiado"- Ben termino por decir en un vano intento de convencer a su prima de quedarse en los cuarteles._

_-"¿acaso estas insinuando que yo no puedo con este tipo de problemas Benjamín?"- Ella contesto visiblemente enojada mientras le daba una terrible mirada a Ben –"¿acaso estas diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para enfrentarme sola a unos cuantos criminales?"-_

_-"¡no es eso Gwen!"- Ben dijo en su defensa –"solo que me preocupa que te pueda suceder algo..."-_

_El rostro de Gwen se suavizo ante el comentario de su primo, el era muy lindo cuando mostraba preocupación, ella se acerco lentamente hacia a el y lo beso delicadamente mientras lo envolvía en un cariñoso abrazo._

_-"Esto lo hago por ti mi querido Ben"- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza de Ben y lo obligaba a mirarla a los ojos –"tu no puedes estar siempre en todos lados, necesitas descansar y yo puedo afrontar algunas cosas por ti, te quiero y no puedo dejarte toda la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo a ti solo"-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Y así fue como ella había partido para enfrentar los problemas en otra parte del mundo, solo serian algunos días y ya sentía lastima por los malvados que estaban apunto de sufrir la ira de Gwendolyn Tennyson, esa mujer siempre le sorprendía, podía ser la mas tierna y cariñosa mujer, pero si se enojaba podía acabar con cualquier cosa en el mundo, incluyéndolo a el.

De pronto un sonido estridente se dejo escuchar en toda la habitación, arruinado sus escasos momentos de paz, otra emergencia había surgido, sintió ganas de reír al recordar las palabras de Gwen, "quedarse para descansar" eso era una cosa que no existía en su vida, pero era necesario y el deber llamaba.

Tan rápido llego a la pantalla donde se mostraban los mensajes de alerta sintió un extraño escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y sin duda la ira lo invadió casi de inmediato. Alguien había atacado una antigua base de los plomeros y por las imágenes en la pantalla el daño causado era inmenso, lo peor de todo fue trágica escena que se veía, los cuerpos de varios hombres y personas se encontraban esparcidos por el lugar, el grado en que se encontraban era espeluznante, muchos de ellos los reconoció fácilmente, algunos lo habían ayudado en mas de una ocasión y varios mas tenia un prospero futuro, amigos y familia.

-"¡Hola! hay alguien ahí, respondan!"- Ben intento llamarlos pero nadie respondió, pronto una figura salio de las sombras, difícil de distinguir por las ropas que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

-"jejeje"- el sujeto se estaba riendo mientras pisoteaba el cuerpo moribundo de un alienígena –"es tiempo… Ben"- y con este ultima frase se corto la transmisión.

Ben había visto muchas cosas en su vida, muchas de ellas terribles y sin duda espeluznantes, pero en esta ocasión su ira logro dominarlo, no podía soportar que alguien causara mal a las persona sin algún motivo, personas como esas merecían ser eliminadas del mundo. Un destello verde cubrió su cuerpo transformándolo en su alienígena mas velos "XLR8" y sin dudarlo se fue en dirección hacia el sito que le había indicado el mensaje dejando solo un destello azul por donde pasaba. Quien fuese el responsable de tal masacre sin duda lo pagaría, esta vez no tendría piedad alguna.

xxxx

El sitio estaba totalmente destruido, las ruinas de lo que fue alguna vez el uno de los puestos de tecnología terrestre mas avanzados eran casi irreconocibles, pequeñas llamas surgían de los aparatos y algunos cuerpos descuartizado que se encontraban en el sitio, mezclando el olor de la carne putrefacta y los cuerpos incinerados, un olor de muerte, a pesar de estar al aire libre.

Otro destello hizo que Ben cobrara su forma original, camino cuanto pudo, pero era casi imposible por los restos resbaladizo de sangre y liquido de las maquinas, ahí pudo ver los restos de algunos seres y personas, lentamente apretó los puños en una muestra clara de enojo, mientras lentamente de estas corrían algunas gotas de sangre.

Ellos no se merecían esto, A pesar que eran plomeros y estaban consientes que por causa del deber podían ser lastimados o morir incluso, su valor los hacia seguir adelante para proteger lo que mas les importaba. Pero ellos no habían muerto en una importante misión o en alguna batalla, habían sido emboscados y asesinados cruelmente y por lo que veía muchos de ellos ni siquiera estaban armados.

Ben se arrodillo para acercarse a un cuerpo de un humano, su rostro pálido hacia resaltar la enorme cantidad de sangre que cubría su cuerpo, el lo limpio para ver mejor el rostro de ese hombre, parecía dormir, un sueño del que jamás despertaría. Acerco el cuerpo del hombre hacia el, notando algo que lo enfureció a un mas, su rostro a un podían verse algunos rasgos infantiles, este muchacho no había alcanzado a llegar a ser un adulto, era tan joven que podría a ver sido su hijo, seguramente estaba en entrenamiento y su vida fue cruelmente arrebatada, sus sueños de un mejor mañana nunca llegarían.

-"triste no es así…"- Ben volteo rápidamente hacia donde había venido la voz –"si hubieras visto su valor al enfrentarse a mi te sentirías tan orgulloso… a pesar de estar en desventaja nunca pidió piedad o misericordia, su valor y aprecio por la vida era impresionante, ojala su razón hubiera sido igual de buena"-

Una misteriosa figura surgía entre las sombras, totalmente cubierta de un manto oscuro caminaba hacia el, múltiples manchas rojas recorrían varias partes de su atuendo, pero el lugar donde mas se distinguían era las manos, cubiertas por delgado liquido rojo.

Lentamente Ben coloco el cuerpo del Chico en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el sujeto que se encontraba a pocos metros de el, su enojo se distinguía fácilmente, nunca en la vida se había sentido así.

-"¿Qué pasa… nunca habías visto algo parecido en tu vida?"- el sujeto dijo riéndose.

-"¿Por qué has hecho esto?"- Ben contesto gritando –"¿Qué te han hecho ellos, que hicieron para merecer esto?"-

-"si quieres saberlo, no me importa decírtelo… pero prefiero que seas tu quien me saque esa información"- su voz sonaba mas seria.

-"ten lo por seguro"- y con eso ultimo un brillo color verde rodeo a Ben transformándolo de nuevo en XLR8.

Ben se dirigió directamente hacia a el, no le daría oportunidad de siquiera reaccionar. Rápidamente el empezó a golpearlo ha la velocidad del rayo, gastando toda la ira contenida dentro de el, otro destello rodio su cuerpo dejando ver ha "fourarms" y con una gran fuerza descomunal lo estrello en el suelo una y otra vez, solo para terminar por arrogarlo ha una pared cercana.

-"eso es todo lo que tiene que ofrecerme Ben Tennyson"- su voz volvió ha escucharse desde los escombros –"supongo que también tendré que poner parte de mi en esto"- se levanto lentamente mientras se arrancaba lo que quedaba de sus destruidas ropas dejando ver una especie de armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo, tan oscura cono la noche y dejando escapar leves rastros de electricidad, el único rastro de visible vulnerabilidad era su casco medio roto por los ataques recibidos.

No podía creerlo, aun seguía en pie a pesar de la fuerte paliza que le había dado en forma de Fourarms, este sujeto era peligroso y sin dudas tendría que manejarlo con cuidado.

-"creo que es mi turno…"- de un momento a otro el sujeto desapareció ante la vista de Ben, solo para darse cuenta de que ya estaba enfrente de el para listo para soltar un golpe con los puños -"muy lento…"- de un momento ha otro su puño comenzó ha brillar y llenarse de fuertes cargas eléctricas, dejándose esparcir en el momento en que golpeo brutalmente el estomago de Fourarms.

Ben retrocedió lo mas que pudo para reducir el daño, pero fue en vano, la velocidad del tipo era extraordinaria y la fuerza de ese golpe no solo se comparaba con la de aquellos villanos que había combatido de niño, si no que no solo era un golpe, ese tipo sabia muy bien donde lo había dado y el daño que este podía ocasionar, combinado con una terrible descarga eléctrica, quemando parte de la gruesa piel de Alienígena.

Fourarms cayó de rodillas por el inmenso dolor ocasionado y escupió leves rastros de sangre. Pero eso no quedo solo con eso, una oleada casi instantánea de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro, había recibido una tremenda patada mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros.

-"realmente me decepcionas y te haces llamar Héroe…"- pronuncio al tiempo que formaba pequeñas bolas de energía con sus manos y se las arrogaba ha Ben.

Otro destello rodio el cuerpo de Ben y varias ráfagas de cristales verdes empezaron a caer sobre el sujeto las cuales repelía fácilmente. Pronto el brazo de Daimondhead tomo una forma puntiaguda al mismo tiempo que desviaba los ataques de energía que le eran enviados.

Daimondhead empezó ha atacarlo, pero el fácilmente esquivaba sus ataques, rápidamente Ben empezó ha recibir fuerte golpes por parte de el, cada uno de ellos tan fuerte como el que había recibido con anterioridad, destrozando partes de su cuerpo cristalino.

Ben se levanto regenerando partes de su destrozado cuerpo, nunca antes alguien había causado daños a su cuerpo de esa forma y menos en una batalla cuerpo ha cuerpo. Tenia que pensar rápido, por lo que hundió su puño en la tierra y creando grandes paredes de cristal que se dirigían rápidamente hacia el tipo para aplastarlo.

Un brillo de color azul intenso empezó ha rodear al sujeto y con un movimiento de sus manos un rayo de energía broto de el con intenciones de atacar a daimondhead destruyendo la pared de cristal que había formado. Rápidamente Ben hizo que sus manos tomaran forma de espejo haciendo que el rayo se reflejara devolviéndoselo y mandándole a volar en la dirección contraria por el increíble ataque.

-"¿Cómo es que pedes resistir mis ataques?- Ben pregunto mientras su tomaba forma de Benwolf y soltaba una descarga de ondas sonicas provenientes de su boca.

-"eso no es de tu incumbencia… pero si quieres saberlo…"- otra fuerte descarga de rayos había alcanzado ha Ben haciendo que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

El sujeto rápidamente tomo uno de los tubos de Hierro que se encontraban tirados y corrió directamente hacia Ben para golpearlo, pero gracias ha su agilidad como Benwolf pudo esquivar momentáneamente los fuertes golpes dirigidos hacia el.

-"Mi traje me proporciona una mayor fuerza y agilidad, además de una velocidad sorprendente…"- rápidamente comenzó ha azotar ha Benwolf con rápidos ataques de la barra que había tomado -"y como funciona con la electricidad de mi cuerpo, no tengo que preocuparme por que algún día falle… claro de que eso no quita el hecho de que también soy orgánico y el precio por usarla es demasiado"- dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba una herida hecha por uno de los cristales de Daimondhead que había roto parte de su armadura y se había enterrado en su cuerpo, por la cual brotaba constantemente sangre, esa armadura debía llevar su cuerpo al máximo, provocando grandes daños en su cuerpo.

-"en ese caso…" Ben escupió algunas gotas de sangre y paso ha transformarse en Upgrade sin dudar se lanzo hacia su objetivo con intenciones de fundirse con el traje, ya que ningún golpe físico podía dañar su cuerpo lo suficientemente rápido.

-"eso no te servirá"- otro brillo cubrió su cuerpo y la poderosa descarga que recibió Upgrade fue suficiente como para sacarlo del traje y dejarlo en el piso.

-"Acepta la realidad Ben tu no puedes hacer nada contra mi, a pesar de que tienes todos tus alienígenas aun sigues siendo un humano y por lo que veo ya estas empezando a cansarte"- su mano se dirigió hacia Ben soltando un rayo de energía pura contra el –"realmente me das asco"-

Ben se transformo en otro de sus alienígenas, esta vez en Cannonbolt, rodando rápidamente se dirigió para aplastarlo con todas sus fuerzas recibiendo en el camino varios ataque de energía sin que estos tuvieran un efecto sobre el, y el daño que recibía ese sujeto era atemorizante, una y otra vez fue golpeado por la increíble fuerza de Ben, el rebotaba en todos lados haciendo que la fuerza del daño se incrementara.

Una vez mas Ben estaba en el aire y otro resplandor cubrió su cuerpo, esta vez Heatblast había aparecido, las llamas intensas de sus hombros mostraron un sigo de poder y de sus manos una oleada de fuertes llamas cayeron sobre el sujeto, no había probabilidades de que el sobreviviera.

-"te dices llamar Héroe, sin embargo yo se lo que en realidad eres"- Ben no podía creerlo, el seguía vivo, una barrera de energía se había formado alrededor de el en forma de una esfera, pero a un así los daños causados por el ataque de cannonbolt eran visibles, grandes grietas en su armadura dejaban escapar pequeñas líneas de sangre.

-"de que demonios hablas"- Ben dijo sin dejar de lanzarle una lluvia de bolas de fuego sobre el.

-"¡dices que proteges a las personas pero no es así!"- una vez mas el se había abalanzado sobre Ben a una velocidad impresionante golpeándolo con gran fuerza –"solo eres un egoísta que maneja el mundo según su voluntad, sin importarle los demás"- esta vez Ben tuvo mas suerte y se había cambiado a la forma de Benmmumy para que el daño de su ataque fuera nulo el mismo tiempo que lo envolvía con sus vendajes, aprovechando su inmovilidad lo golpeo una y otra vez. Chispas de electricidad brotaban de la armadura tecnológica provocando varios daños y término por lanzarlo por los aires y estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-"No se de lo que estas hablando, pero yo he dado mi vida por el universo sin pedir nada a cambio, yo protejo a este mundo de personas como tu"- grito Ben mientras de nuevo tomaba la forma de Fourarms para destrozar a ese sujeto.

El gigante se abalanzo sobre el, pero rápidamente el volvió ha formar un campo de energía para protegerse, pero los ataques de Fourarms eran demasiado poderosos para resistir.

-"¿si lo que dices es verdad por que no los protegiste?"- dijo mientras su escudo se debilitaba-"si eso es verdad por que los dejaste morir, por que los entregaste a la muerte"- dijo mas como en reclamo, Ben estaba confundido, no sabia de lo que estaba hablando, pero eso no lo detuvo y con un gran esfuerzo termino por romper el campo de fuerza mandándolo a volar.

-"dime entonces… por que les negaste un mejor futuro…"- su voz sonaba quebradiza y triste, el se levanto con dificultad solo para recibir un fuerte golpe directo de Ben justamente en su rostro.

Ahora la situación era muy diferente, Ben había tomado la ventaja y el que se encontraba en problemas era otro. El sujeto se levanto con dificultad mientras su casco y armadura se caía en pedazos por el golpe recientemente recibido, Ben no tenia intenciones de dejarlo vivir pese a las palabras sin sentido que el decía, el tenia que pagar por lo que había cometido este día.

-"por que los abandonaste…" fue lo única palabra entes de que Ben se acercara para darle el golpe final, pero en ese momento algo lo detuvo, no fue un ataque y menos algo físico. Fue un fantasma del pasado que cobraba vida en su presente, una persona que había quedado grabada en su mente por el resto de su vida.

Ese sujeto ya lo había visto, en sus tiempos mas oscuros, ahora comprendía las cosas que tanto le repetía, desde que había detenido a Vilgax para siempre (o eso creía) había estado en sus pesadillas, el había dejado morir a la familia de ese tipo para detener una amenaza mucho mayor, el había tenido que sacrificar unas cuantas vidas para detener a un ser terrible y salvar a muchas mas vidas, se había convencido con los años que había hecho lo correcto, pero aun así sus gritos de dolor de ellos aun rondaba su mente, en especial el grito de desesperación que dio ese sujeto cuando vio a su propia familia morir por el egoísmo de el.

Esa persona no era mas grande que el, pero aun así se veía que el dolor había marcado su vida, ahora se aspecto era cansado y sus ojos poseían un frió y tenebroso aspecto, muy diferente del que recordaba. También su cabello había crecido ocultando varias cicatrices que poseía en el rostro, por las batallas que había tenido antes.

-"¿Por qué te detuviste… acaso te recuerdo a alguien que dejaste morir?"- y con un movimiento la energía volvió ha juntarse en sus puños, pero esta vez no solo había lanzado un golpe, ahora el tenia hundido el puño dentro del estomago de Fourarms, había sido tan poderoso que había atravesado el duro cuerpo del alienígena.

Ben soltó un grito espelúznate de dolor, su gran resistencia le había fallado, ese ataque había sido mortal y no se había detenido ahí, una vez su mano dentro de su cuerpo empezó ha soltar grandes cargas eléctricas, dañando órganos vitales y causando grandes quemaduras en la piel de Fourarms.

-"estuve esperando este momento por largo tiempo…" dijo mientras giraba su mano para causar mas daño a Ben –"¡tu me quitaste lo que mas quería en este mundo… tu marcaste mi destino y destruiste el de mi familia… ellos no merecían eso, tu pudiste hacer la diferencia, pero no hiciste nada!- el grito mientras sacaba la mano del cuerpo de Ben.

Fourarms retrocedió lentamente mientras la sangre salía de la herida, un brillo rojo cubrió el cuerpo de Ben, había regresado a su forma original, a su forma humana, el daño masivo impedía que se transformara, el omnitrix había entrado en un modo de seguridad, proporcionándole ha Ben algo de ayuda para resistir el daño, pero era demasiado para el simple cuerpo humano de Ben.

-"yo… no tenia opción"- Ben dijo mientras rastros de sangre empezaban a brotar de su boca y heridas en su cuerpo –"era mi deber salvar al mundo… esas personas no merecían eso… pero ya no había mas tiempo para salvarlos"-

-"en eso te equivocas…"-se escucho la voz de aquel sujeto –"siempre hay una opción…"- el dirigió sus manos hacia Ben para soltar unas cuantas descargas de energía, haciendo que el cayera al suelo por las intensas corrientes de electricidad que recorrían su cuerpo.

-"yo.. lo siento…"- dijo Ben con dificultad, mientras sangre brotaba con cada palabra que decía.

-"lo sientes… ¡LO SIENTES!"- el grito con furia –"!eso es lo único que tienes que decir ¡"- se acerco a Ben y le proporciono una terrible patada rompiéndole algunas costillas –"¡después de nueve años de dolor y sufrimiento, solo dices eso!"- dijo inclinándose y tomando a Ben de los cabellos para tenerlo a su altura.

-"después de lo ocurrido caí en la desesperación, mi buena voluntad y cariño no sirvieron de nada, mi único propósito era destruir a quien era responsable"- unas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro –"me volví fuerte y encontré la manera de utilizar mi poder a mi voluntad, busque todo lo necesario para este día"- su rostro se torno mas enfurecido -"mi alma murió con mi querida esposa y mi hijo, solo quedo este monstruo que esta frente a ti… un monstruo que tu creaste"- después de eso agarro a Ben y lo arrojo a suelo tan fuerte como pudo, sus fuerzas se agotaban y tenia que cumplir su objetivo.

-"eres débil…" pronuncio mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Ben, pero el se levanto con mucha dificultad, aun protegiendo las partes mas vulnerables de el.

-"es suficiente…"- Ben dijo silenciosamente –"basta de decir todas esas cosas, si lo que quieres es venganza entonces de que habrán servido todos eso años de felicidad que te dieron tu esposa y tu hijo, el ultimo recuerdo que quedan de ellos esta en tu corazón, si tu te entregas a la maldad todo lo que representaron ellos se perderá para siempre"- termino por decir, su voz ya era apagada y sin vida pero lo suficientemente poderosa.

-"cállate… no tienes la menor idea de lo que es perderlo todo"- ahora había perdido la razón y con las ultimas energías que le quedaban encendió sus manos de nuevo para asesinar ha Ben.

El corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero fue interceptado por uno de los puños de Ben, había recibido un golpe directo en el rostro que lo había mandado al piso, se quedo agonizando de dolor, no podía creer que ha Ben todavía le quedaran fuerzas.

-"aunque no lo creas si se que es perder todo lo que mas quieres en el mundo, yo he hecho aun lado todo lo bueno de mi vida, mis metas, mis sueños, mi familia, asta la única persona que me amo… pero aun así pude seguir adelante, no me quede sufriendo, me levante y trate de vivir por todos los que me necesitaban… no estoy orgulloso de todas las cosas que he hecho en mi vida y tampoco voy a negarlas… pero no estoy dispuesto a morir, hay alguien que me esta esperando… tienes que vivir en esta época… en el presente, vive en el futuro por ellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo"- Termino de decir Ben, se dio la media vuelta para regresar y pedir ayuda, ya no tenia caso seguir peleando a ninguno de los dos les sobraba fuerzas para seguir. Ben su fue alejando, solo podía escuchar los gritos y maldiciones de ese sujeto, tenia que continuar no soportaría mucho tiempo, la gran herida de su estomago empezaba a sangrar de nuevo.

-"¡no puede terminar así… vuelve y termina conmigo!" –grito al aire en un vano intento, el lo había hecho otra vez, no solo le había arrebatado su vida, si no que también le había arrebatado su muerte, la única forma de terminar su sufrimiento.

El se levanto lentamente y dirigió su mano en la dirección que había tomado Ben –"debiste terminar conmigo cuando tuviste la oportunidad"- un extraño pero pequeño compartimiento salio de los restos de su armadura que le sobraban y de ahí salieron disparados unas finas pero mortales agujas.

Lo único que sintió Ben fue la sensación de su carne quemada y débil siendo atravesada por varios objetos extraños, pronto cayo al suelo, no sabia lo que había pasado asta que vio la sangre derramarse por todo el suelo, la sensación de calma rodeo su cuerpo, todo sus sentidos se desconectaron, ya no sentía el dolor, ni el miedo, tampoco el aire fresco recorriendo sus heridas, tampoco el putrefacto olor de los cuerpos, solo estaba el y el mundo, nubes oscuras se formaban, pronto comenzaría a llover. Pero una fuerte sensación lo invadió y una vez mas un grito de dolor había surgido de su ser, nunca hubiera pensado que tendría un arma escondida, ahora el se acercaba lenta y torpemente para terminar lo que vino ha hacer.

-"no puedo morir… no quiero morir"- Ben dijo mientras se arrastraba con las fuerzas que le quedaban en un vano esfuerzo de alejarse de ese lugar –"ella me esta esperando…"-.

-"Tu deseo de vivir es admirable… ellos también poseían ese espíritu de amor hacia la vida…"- el sujeto dijo recordando tiempos pasados –"pero eso no te salvara"- una vez mas apunto su arma hacia Ben –"solo recuerda que esto… tu sufrimiento no acabara con tu muerte, ya sea que tenga que ir asta el mismo infierno, me asegurare que sufras por toda la eternidad"- dijo dispuesto acabar de una vez por todas, Ben solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe final, mientras una lagrimas salían de su rostro.

-"Aléjate de mi nieto"- de la nada se escucho una voz que Ben reconocía a la perfección, pronto una ráfaga de disparos no se hizo esperar y lo ultimo que vio fue como caía el cuerpo sin vida de esa persona, ahora unos pasos apresurados se dirigían hacia el, pero ya no podía mas y cerro los ojos esperando el fin de sus días.

Fin del capitulo 8...

* * *

N.A.2.-Hola… bueno como sabrán crear un personaje de la nada no es nada fácil y mas cuando se trata de escribir toda su vida y desenlace.

pero por que crear un este personaje me base en algo simple… bueno la verdad las aventuras de un héroe siempre están llenos de enemigos que ya son malos cuando se enfrentan, pero los mas peligrosos surgen por causa del héroe, ya sea el motivo siempre el o las situaciones de mayor complicación son estas.

En la serie de Ben 10, no hay ningún enemigo que haya surgido por causa de los conflictos personales de Ben (esta Kevin pero ese tipo solo busca matar a Ben solo por que se le da su regalada gana, no hay un motivo mas profundo) por lo que de aquí surgí la idea de este personaje.

Esta historia se basa en un tiempo cronológico muy especifico de niño un poco después de las aventuras de Ben 10, probablemente un Año, asta el momento en el que pierde a su familia (esto ocurre cuando Ben tiene 22 años y su vida gira en relación a ser un heroe nada mas, sin importarle realmente las personas) y en el capitulo 8 se basa en un tiempo de 1 año y medio después del capitulo de Ben 10.000 (donde empieza mi fic), por este capitulo Ben y Gwen tiene por ahí de 31 años y medio.

N.A.3.-Gracias una vez mas por su apoyo y opiniones.

Feliz inicio de año a todos ustedes.

Gorath089 FUERA...


	9. Chapter 9

Futuro

9.-Desenlace

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Max Tennyson estaba arrodillado después de la trágica escena, si hubiera llegado un poco antes habría podido evitar este cruel acontecimiento, en sus muchos años de plomero el había visto y sentido todo tipo de emociones, pero nada comparado como eso.

La innumerable cantidad de horror que experimento ese día era devastadora. El se encontraba en uno de sus antiguos puestos de trabajo, un lugar que era muy apreciado por el, también donde había conocido a varios de sus mejores amigos y muchos de ellos aun estaban ahí. Pero en estos instantes ese lugar estaba destruido, pero lo mas terrible era la cantidad de muertes que habían ocurrido ese mismo día, muchos de ellos eran sus conocido y los reconoció, por lo menos las partes que quedaban. Aun así lo mas perturbador estaba frente a el.

Su nieto Ben Tennyson, el mas grande héroe del universo había tenido un combate casi fatal en el cual sufrió múltiples heridas, algunas casi mortales y difícilmente tratables. Nunca en su vida pensaría que una simple persona llena de rencor podía causar tal daño, lo había escuchado todo y llego ha sentir lastima por ese sujeto, un error fatal, su alma corrompida solo podía encontrar la paz en la muerte y lamentablemente actuó demasiado tarde.

Ahora el se encontraba delante de su nieto, tratando de controlar el mayor numero de hemorragias del cuerpo de su cuerpo, el había visto a la mayoría de sus compañeros y amigos morir en batallas y eso le había costado mucho dolor, volviéndolo un hombre de corazón frió en esta clases de situaciones, pero ver ha alguien de su familia ha punto de morir era muy diferente.

Trataba de controlar su desesperación mientras se enfocaba en alguna parte del cuerpo de su nieto, el había pedido ayuda y no tardarían en llegar, debía mantenerse calmado si es que querría que sus acciones no lastimaran mas a Ben. Pronto no pudo soportar mas, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron ha salir de sus ojos, por unos momentos llego ha pensar que esto era el final, muy en el fondo el creía que esto era su culpa.

El nunca debió dejar que su nieto tomara tal responsabilidad, si tan solo hubiera sabido elegir bien hace años, Ben nunca hubiera tenido esta vida, el hubiera sido una persona simple y buena, su vida se hubiera mantenido al margen de todo esto, a los ojos de el su nieto aun seguía siendo ese pequeño niño jugando a ser héroe.

-"¿abuelo eres tu?"- escucho la agotada y débil voz de Ben.

-"silencio Ben, estas muy débil para hablar"-dijo Max tratando de controlarse para que su nieto no se asustara.

-"Parece que llagaste ha tiempo para salvarme otra vez"-Ben dijo riendo un poco, pero casi de inmediato el dolor volvió a el haciendo que escupiera sangre con cada una de sus palabras.

-"Ben por favor, si hablas solo te harás mas daño, pronto llegara la ayuda"-el abuelo dijo tratando de no alterar a su nieto.

Poco a poco la sangre de Ben se fue esparciendo por el piso, las heridas provocadas eran mas grandes de lo que se apreciaban en realidad, haciendo que Ben perdiera su color natural por la falta de sangre.

-"creo que esto es todo para mi… el tenia razón… no soy tan fuerte como pensé"- Max pronto volteo a ver a su nieto, parecía que la energía de vivir lo estaba abandonando.

-"no digas esas estupideces Benjamín"-dijo furioso ha Ben, no podía creer que el estuviera aceptando el final sin tener que luchar asta su ultimo aliento, sin duda ese maldito había hecho mas que solo daño físico a su nieto.

Pequeñas gotas caían del cielo, la lluvia se aproximaba y una escena bastante triste se formaba en aquel sitio. La cara de Max y Ben pronto se cubría de agua, limpiando los restos de suciedad en sus cuerpos, sin ayuda de alguien alrededor, solo pudo quedarse halado de Ben para tratar de que la lluvia no empeorara su estado.

-"Resiste, muchas personas te están esperando"- Dijo Max desesperadamente, mientras se aferraba el moribundo cuerpo de su nieto.

-"abuelo... no quiero morir... ella me esta esperando... Gwen me esta esperando"-Ben susurraba débilmente, a pesar de la lluvia unas visibles lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Max solo se quedo en silencio, esto que acababa de escuchar solo confirmaba sus sospechas, siempre en el fondo supo que sus nietos actuaban de una forma mas haya de una simple amistad, era bastante obvio. El esperaba que ellos dos se armaran de valor y le digieran al el sobre eso, pero enterarse de esta forma solo hacia que solo hacia que su preocupación se agrandara, si algo le llegara ha suceder ha Ben probablemente ha Gwen le esperara una vida de sufrimiento interminable.

-"Resiste Ben"- pronto noto que su nieto cerraba los ojos lentamente -"resiste por ella y por lo que mas quieres en el mundo"- esto no podía estar sucediendo, tenia que ser una broma cruel.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por lo que parecían ser los motores de algún vehículo, la ayuda al fin había llegado, rápidamente tomo a su nieto en brazos cuidando de no lastimarlo mas de lo que estaba y se dirigió a lo que parecían ser unos paramédicos.

-"póngalo aquí señor no tenemos mucho tiempo"-dijo rápidamente uno de los paramédicos.

-"debemos llegar al hospital lo mas pronto posible"- comento el compañero mientras tomaba los signos vitales de Ben.

Max pronto subió al vehículo y pronto se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Xxxx

Habían pasado algunas horas desde el trágico acontecimiento, todos se habían enterrado y el mundo prácticamente se detuvo ante tal hecho, los noticieros no paraban de rondar el hospital donde fue internado el héroe, muchas personas y alienígenas se habían instalado afuera del lugar para velar y rezar por la salud de el, decenas de héroes habían venido para proteger la ciudad y evitar que Ben fuera atacado considerando que su estado era critico haciéndolo un blanco fácil para cualquier villano.

Pero nadie mas sufría que los familiares de Ben, apenas se supo la noticia los padres de Ben corrieron hacia el hospital, llegando a tiempo solo para ver a su hijo en el peor estado posible, con heridas múltiples y expuestas, su carne estaba literalmente quemada y destrozada, la mayor parte de el sufría quemaduras, sin mencionar el daño casi irreversible a los órganos, causa de los ataques sin piedad recibidos por ese sujeto.

Estaban destrozados, su madre lloraba y gritaba por que salvaran la vida de su hijo, al poco tiempo su corazón no pudo resistir mas dolor causando que se desmayara, su padre sin embargo solo lloraba en silencio, maldiciendo al ser que le ocasión esto a su hijo, para mi no fue diferente, ellos eran mi familia mi hijo y mi nieto se encontraban en el borde de la desesperación y la muerte, pero yo no me podía dar el lujo de llorar y dejarme llevar por mis emociones, debía mantenerme firme para lo que pudiera pasar.

Lentamente me separe de ellos, tenia que asegurarme que todo se encontraba en calma. A los pocos momentos recibí la llamada de algunos plomeros que se encontraban a cargo de la zona de conflicto en donde se desarrollo la pelea. Como lo había esperado la gran cantidad de unidades de los plomeros en la tierra se había enterado de lo ocurrido, llegando de todas las partes del mundo, nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido, muchos se negaron cuando vieron esto, ¿Cómo era posible que un solo humano pudiera ocasionar tal daño?... , pero ya era muy tarde, lo único que podían hacer ahora era resguardar el lugar, había muchas cosas por hacer, solo los mas valientes pudieron quedarse para darle un final digno a sus compañeros heridos, otros cuantos para rescatar todo lo que fuera posible y tratar de arreglar todo, esa base probablemente nunca fuera reconstruida otra vez.

Mi corazón estaba inquieto, en el fondo me estaba preparando para lo inevitable, por primera vez en mas de 30 años mi cuerpo necesitaba una fuerte dosis de nicotina, por lo que no pude contenerme y fume como si fuera la ultima vez en mi vida. No se cuanto tiempo paso, ni cuantas cajetillas de cigarrillos me termine antes de que el verdadero temor se hiciera presente.

Las puertas de la sala de espera se habían abierto bruscamente, una persona se encontraba enfrente de nosotros, con un rostro de desesperación, era mi nieta Gwendolyn, sin duda había regresado de su misión al poco tiempo de escuchar la noticia, sus lagrimas caían lentamente por su delicados ojos esmeralda.

-"¿donde esta?"- exigió dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi –"abuelo, por favor dime donde esta el"- su voz prácticamente se mezclaba con sus sollozos –"Ben me necesita"-.

-"cálmate Gwen, los doctores están haciendo todo lo que esta a su alcance"- dije en un tono muy serio pero al parecer ella no se iba ha conforma con eso.

-"por favor abuelo"- grito Gwen tratando de acceder a la sala de operaciones –"debo saber como esta"- parecía que las palabras no hacían efecto en ella.

Pude ver en sus ojos algo que me dejo conmocionado, la voluntad de ella era demasiado grande, a pesar de ser una adulta aun se podían distinguir esos rasgos infantiles característicos de ella, esa mirada que solo había visto en ella cuando su nieto se encontraba en problemas, el amor que solo ella le dio inconscientemente aun se podía distinguir a pesar de los años, esos ojos llenos de decisión y miedo de esa niñez ya perdida.

-"Gwen tu…"- no pude terminar mi frase ya que un fuerte sonido de alarma sonaba por todo el hospital.

"_CLAVE ROJA, CLAVE ROJA" "TODOS LOS DOCTORES PRESENTARSE EN SALA 6 DE EMERGENCIA, PACIENTE EN ESTADO CRITICO, POR FAVOR DE PRESENTERSE LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE"_

El rostro de mi nieta se lleno de lagrimas y con un gran esfuerzo intento entrar a la sala donde se encontraba Ben, yo hice todo lo posible para detenerla y evitar que hiciera una estupidez que pusiera en riesgo la vida de Ben y el trabajo de los doctores.

-"SUELTAME ABUELO"- dijo ella mientras intentaba desesperadamente soltarse de mi agarre –"NO PUEDO PERDERLO OTRA VEZ"- finalmente desistió y se aferro a mi buscando un alivio que nadie podía darle.

-"no puedo perderlo… lo amo"- sus palabras eran apenas lo suficientemente fuertes para que se escucharan –"no puede dejarme sola una vez mas"- yo la abrase tratando de calmarla sin éxito.

No muy lejos los padres de Ben nos veían con rostros de dolor y asombro, una mirada que solo pueden dar los padres cuando saben que algo no esta bien, mas tarde tendría que hablar con ellos sobre lo que esta pasando, pero ahora lo que mas me preocupaba era el estado mental de Gwen.

Los momentos pasaban, segundos, minutos, horas, el tiempo tenia el poder en esos momentos. Después de algunos momentos Gwen quedo agotada de tanto llorar y se quedo dormida en la sala de urgencias, sola como en muchos momentos de su vida, al pasar el tiempo también llegaron los padres de Gwen, en su rostro se veía el dolor que compartía toda la familia.

-"¿como esta el?"- pregunto Frank mientras buscaba a su hija y a los padre de Ben

-"aun no sabemos nada"- respondió Max tratando de no alterar mas las cosas.

-"querida creo que es mejor que vayas a ver a Carl y a Sandra, en un momento los alcanzare"- Lily solo asintió apresurándose parar darle su apoyo a los padres de Ben.

Todo quedo en un silencio incomodo, la tensión estaba cargada de algo que no solo era preocupación, varios sentimientos muchos de ellos malos se podían ver en el rostro de Frank.

-"¿tu ya sabias que esto iba a pasar, no es así papá?"- Max vio el rostro molesto de su hijo.

-"no se de lo que estas hablando"- Max dijo tratando de ver a donde quería llegar.

-"¡te estoy hablando de esto papá!"- el dijo mostrando su ira –"¡tu sabias que todo esto podría pasar algún día y aun así no hiciste nada para impedirlo!"-

-"tu arrastraste a Ben y a mi hija a una vida que no era para ellos, siempre dices que ellos son tu orgullo y que te preocupas por ellos, pero no es así, si de verdad te importaran nunca los hubieras arriesgado de esa forma y a pesar de que ellos mismos deciden lo que va pasar en su vida sigues sin hacer el esfuerzo por ayudarlos, aunque Ben sea el mas grande héroe sigue siendo una persona y no puede manejar todo, tu debiste estar a su lado. Tal vez nos abandonaste a mi hermano y a mi, pero con ellos no puedes hacer lo mismo solo porque pueden defenderse solos, mira nada mas como están destrozados Carl y Sandra"-

-"Tal vez tengas toda la razón hijo"- El contesto tratando de mostrar toda la compostura que le quedaba-"pero te equivocas, siempre he estado con ustedes y con mis nietos, sacrifique toda mi vida para hacer que ustedes pudieran tener un lugar seguro donde crecer y no me arrepiento de las que hice"-

-"espero que estés dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos pasados papá… por que te aseguro de que no te perdonaremos si algo llegara a pasarle ha Ben"- Frank se retiro hacia la dirección de su familia sin importar lo que pensara su padre.

Max Tennyson un hombre que a través de los años había sobrevivido a la mayoría de los desastres y aventuras jamás vistas o escuchadas por el mundo, uno de los hombres mas temidos del universo se encontraba ahora en el borde de la desesperación, el lo sabia muy bien este era el precio que tenia que pagar por sus acciones, pero como todo hombre estaba mas que preparado para esto, pero siempre hay un limite y este estaba apunto de pasarlo.

-"señor puedo hablar con usted"- se escucho la voz de un doctor, Max solo pudo ir para ver cuales eran los terribles resultados.

-"ya hemos terminado con la operación, pero lamento decirle que pese al frágil estado de su nieto probablemente no podrá pasar la noche"- el doctor termino esperando ver que el hombre se devastara ante tal noticia, pero no sucedió así –"pero nos parece sorprendente que el sigua con vida, en el estado en que llego no hubiera tardado en morir, tenemos la teoría de que el solo sigue viviendo por el omnitrix, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo podrá seguir así… lo lamento Max"- y sin nada mas que decir se alejo para seguir inspeccionando al su paciente.

Esto era peor de lo que había pensado, pero había una esperanza, no era muy grande pero la había y tomando el suficiente valor que le sobraba se dirigió hacia su familia para explicarles como estaba la situación.

-"por favor Ben resiste"- dijo antes de perderse en los corredores de ese hospital, mientras la lluvia azotaba mas el paisaje, presagiando sueños de muerte y trágicos finales.

Fin del capitulo 9...

* * *

Bueno... por fin termine.

N.A.- espero que le gustara este capitulo y como siempre reibire sus comentarios y sugerencias con ancias.

N.A.1.-Ya esta abierta la comunidad a favor del Bwen (con la colaboracion del la asociasion a favor de "Kevin en el proyector" ... jejeje).

N.A.2.-Me disculpo por alguna falta de ortogrfia que se me olvidara.

Gorath089 fuera...


	10. Chapter 10

Futuro

10.-Un vistazo al mas allá

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Será verdad… hay momentos en lo que me pregunto si esto no es un sueño… un sueño donde mis mayores temores se combinan con mis mas grandes deseos.

Pero por mas que intento despertarme no puedo hacerlo, simplemente estoy atrapado entre la delgada línea entre la realidad y la muerte…

Una vez escuche ha alguien decir que cuando se esta cerca de la muerte toda la vida puede pasar en un instante justo frente a nuestros propios ojos… pero la verdad es que cualquiera que te debiera eso esta totalmente equivocado.

En esos momentos te desconectas completamente del mundo, todo esta en total calma, una terrible y mortal calma… en esos instantes puede parecer que el mismo tiempo perdió todo su poder sobre tu persona y simplemente pasas ha formar parte del eterno momento en que tu mismo te perdiste.

Ahora mismo me pregunto quien soy yo… no lo recuerdo bien y ni siquiera se si estoy vivo o muerto, miro a mi alrededor para buscar respuesta, pero nadie esta para hacerlo, solo estoy existiendo en un inmenso e infinito plano donde el único que habita soy yo y mis propios incomprensibles recuerdos.

Pero si tuviera que afirmar algo seria lo mal que me siento… no conozco las razones, pero el dolor que estos vagos recuerdos que llegan a mi mente son demasiado terribles como para querer desear que mi existencia termine lo mas pronto posible.

Pronto veo pasar miles de imágenes que parecen no tener sentido, tan rápidas que parecen ser un filme, la historia de alguien a quien se me hace familiar, una vida llena de aventuras y tragedias, dolor y sufrimiento, de un sujeto al que la soledad consumió por completo.

Las imágenes no paran de pasar, una y otra vez me muestran la vida de una persona a la cual no identifico, pero a la vez me resulta tan familiar… ¿pero quien será esa persona?

_¿__Acaso no lo recuerdas?_

Una voz se hizo presente de la nada, por mas que la busco ninguna persona se encuentra a mí alrededor, esa tétrica voz que esta llena de sufrimiento se encuentra cerca, pero se pierde en el infinito espacio donde me encuentro.

_Obsérvalo__ bien… tu sabes quien es_

No estoy seguro de lo que quiere decirme esa extraña voz, pero no pierdo nada con lo que me esta pidiendo. No noto nada en particular con la apariencia de ese sujeto, es un simple hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, su rostro parece ser dominado por varias emociones, triste y sin el menor rastro de felicidad, pero por más que intento pensar la identidad nada me llega a la mente.

El tiempo que lo observo es indefinido, asta se podría decir que eterno, aunque sea unos solos momentos, podría afirmar que he visto pasar su vida mas que toda la existencia del universo, pasando por su niñez y juventud y al parecer también se deceso… pero aun así no se quien es el.

-"¿quien es el?"- pregunto insistentemente pero mis peticiones no son contestadas –"¿Quién eres tu?"- una pregunta mayor se manifiesta –"¿Por qué he de importarme la vida de esa persona?"-

_Tus preguntas __serán contestada a su debido tiempo… lo único que debes saber es que esa persona eres tu_

Cuando finalizo de explicarme varios pensamientos vinieron a mi mente. ¿Esa persona que estaba viendo era yo?... pero por que será que no recuerdo nada de lo que están viendo mis ojos… acaso será una broma, es imposible que no sepa quien soy yo.

Pero por mas que lo analizo la respuesta simplemente es la misma, si ese es el caso cual es el significado del que yo este aquí, por que estoy en un sitio donde nadie se encuentra, solo yo y los que afirman ser mis recuerdos…

_Eso mi querido amigo es por que estas muerto…_

-"¿Qué?..."- es lo único que logra salir de mi incomprensible voz –"¿Cómo puede ser?"- exigí a la voz que me esta hablando

_Bueno… no estas exactamente muerto… aun_

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- palabras surgen de mi cansado ser mientras espero que la respuesta llegue sin poner mas incomprensibles significados en ellos.

_Es demasiado difícil de explicar… pero te lo __pondré de una manera muy sencilla… simplemente estas en una etapa en que tu ser ha pasado a un nivel mas alto aun sin desprenderse completamente de su cuerpo… aclarando estas presenciando el momento antes de la muerte total…_

La frase que dijo esa misteriosa voz me hizo quedar petrificado, como seria posible que algo así pasara, no comprendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo y más dudas asaltaban mi confundida mente.

_Veo que te he dejado mas confundido de lo que ya estabas, pero no te preocupes yo aclarare todas tus dudas… como la que tienes acerca de tus recuerdos y por que no sabes ni siquiera quien eres…_

El había llamado mi atención, esa eran las preguntas que me estaba formulando desde el principio, me centre claramente en escuchar y tratar de razonar lo que la voz me estaba diciendo.

_¿Alguna vez has escuchado que después de la muerte tus actos son juzgados para saber tu destino?_

Esa pregunta era extraña pero asegure que el termino se me hacia demasiado conocido, era un hecho que desde pequeño siempre te enseñan que lo correcto siempre es recompensado y que las cosas malas que hagas algún día serán juzgadas de una u otra manera… una forma simple de verlo.

_Bueno… en este lugar es donde tus acciones son juzgadas… pero a diferencia de lo que todos piensan__, es uno mismo el que determina sus propios actos… tu mismo te juzgaras sin saberlo y determinaras si has hecho mal o bien con tu existencia._

Eso era algo que no me esperaba, pero tenia algo de sentido en todo lo que he escuchado. Volteé a ver lentamente mientras las imágenes se seguían manifestando en mayor magnitud y dejándome un doloroso presentimiento.

_Es terrible no es __así… todos errores, temores y defectos pasando frente a tus ojos, dejándote ver lo triste que fue tu vida, no sirve de nada todos esos esfuerzo que hiciste en vida… ser un "héroe" es demasiado para alguien como tu._

Cuando termino de pronunciar esas palabras varios recuerdos cobraron poder en mí, penetrando tan brutalmente que simplemente caí al suelo agobiado por esas terribles imágenes de las cuales muchas ya tenían mayor sentido.

Era impresionante, pero el recuerdo de todos lo momentos en mi vida llegaron y me hicieron recordar todo lo que se había olvidado. Aun en el suelo puse mis manos en mi cabeza tratando de controlar todo el sufrimiento que esto me traía, era verdad que esa persona era yo, alguien que había peleado y vivido innumerables experiencias para salvar la vida de extraños desconocidos, alguien del que todos esperaban lo mejor, pero a pesar de eso al ver las imágenes sobre mi vida sabia que yo no me podía llamar un héroe.

Si eso era verdad, significaba que había hecho cosas terribles y desastrosas, cosas que solo podían estar en el fondo de mi mente y que por alguna razón se perdieron para siempre.

Pude ver mi vida pasar una y otra vez frente a mí, dejando en claro que había cosas que no solo había olvidado, sino que también había pensamientos oscuros de mi persona y tan terribles que solo podían estar encerradas.

-"¡¿Por qué haces esto?"-Grite en cualquier dirección seguro que obtendría mi respuesta.

_Eso ya te lo había dicho…ES PARA __QUE TU MISMO VEAS Y JUZGES TU EXISTENCIA._

Termino por decir mientras una risa burlona se escuchaba en toda la zona, solo deteniéndose para repetirme una y otra vez esas terribles palabras.

-"¡¿Basta quien eres tu para decirme estas cosas?"- exigí una vez mas para detener esos nefasta risa que producía

_¿Acaso ya te olvidaste quien soy yo?, bueno… creo que tienes derecho a saberlo…_

Pronto una inmensa nube de humo se manifestó frente a mis ojos formando una figura que no recocía, pero finalmente término por unirse dejando ver a un hombre que en el momento reconocí. Los recuerdos una vez mas acapararon mi mente tan rápido que volví a caer al suelo por la intensidad en que se atravesaban, el ultimo recuerdo de mi vida como héroe, el momento en el que al parecer mi vida tomaba un rumbo hacia lo inevitable, el momento en que mi desenlace parecía definitivo, esa persona era la ultima que había enfrentado en mi momento como héroe, el único causante de mi aparente desgracia

-"_pensé que estarías contento de verme Ben…"__**- **_el sujeto dijo mientras mostraba la misma risa burlona que escuche en vida.

Rápidamente la ira cobro su voluntad en mi haciendo que fuera directamente hacia el en un vano intento por destruirlo, pero en un solo instante el sujeto ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, si no que a los pocos momentos sentí su presencia detrás mió.

-"_Veo que no has cambiado en nada… lastima"- _dijo en un tono de decepción.

-"¿que es lo que quieres?"- pronuncie mientras miraba al sujeto con un gesto de ira –"¿acaso vienes para llevarme por fin al otro mundo?"-

El solo sonrió maléficamente _-"no es mala idea, pero no estoy aquí por eso"-_ el se empezó a acercar peligrosamente hacia a mi -_tu sabes bien lo que quiero"-_ su voz burlona empezaba a tomar un tono mas serio –"_acaso ya no te acuerdas de lo que te dije en nuestro ultimo encuentro_"-

De un momento ha otro volvió a desaparecer mientras mas imágenes empezaban a manifestarse frente a mis ojos, escenas de mis aparentes últimos momentos en el mundo de los vivos. Una y otra vez el momento justo donde el y yo comenzamos nuestra confrontación, fue doloroso verlo, pero pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas, en especial en la mirada llena de rencor de los ojos de ese sujeto mientras trataba de destruirme. Pronto unas palabras se empezaron a escuchar una y otra vez.

_-__"todas las acciones que se hagan en vida se tienen que pagar tarde o temprano… eso es algo inevitable_"- dijo ese sujeto en un tono de infinita tristeza –"_No importa cuanto buenas sean tus intenciones, eso no te hará escapar de la verdad, tu cometiste muchos errores y esos errores condenaron a mucha gente inocente, yo soy la prueba de ello"- _Al finalizar se empezaron ha escuchar varios sonidos que retumbaban por toda el área, sonidos que no había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, los gritos de todas esas personas que no pude salvar, sus lamentos y sus penas y en especial sus reclamos sobre mi persona.

-_Escúchalos bien… estas persona no tenían que terminar así… pero es algo que no quisiste evitar"-_ la figura empezó a señalar un punto fijo donde se empezaron a formar varias figuras de las personas que no había podido ayudar durante toda mi vida por causa de mi deber, todas ellas rodeándome y pronunciando diferentes penas fantasmales, decenas y cientos de personas se manifestaban alrededor mío –"_Tu las mataste"-_

Los sonidos se empezaron a intensificar, no había un momento de paz, una y mil veces pude ver como morían alrededor mío, el mismo dolor que tuvieron en vida los perseguiría asta su muerte y mas allá y su único propósito seria atraerme a mi propia perdición.

-"_¿Qué pasa Ben?"- _comenzó ha decirme esa persona de nuevo – "¿_acaso te sientes mal?"- _una infinidad de risas comenzaron a espaciase por toda la zona, sus risas llenas de alguna locura mas allá de lo que se pudiera imaginar, claramente disfrutando mi interminable sufrimiento.

Se oyó un tronar de dedos y todas callaron de repente, me tomo unos momentos para recuperarme, una vez mas el se acerco a mí para que pudiera ver su rostro de satisfacción al verme agonizar con mi propia existencia.

-"_triste... todas esas personas tuvieron sueños que fueron brutalmente interrumpido por el capricho del destino"-_ el ser empezó a rodearme mientras me miraba fría e indiferentemente –"_en especial estos dos…"-_ de la nada se empezaron a formar dos figuras humanas enfrente de mi, la de una mujer y un niño, sonrientes y tan llenos de vida que no parecían saber lo que estaba pasando.

-_"¿te resultan conocidos Ben?"-_en la voz del ente se empezó a escuchar un tomo de ira _-"¿acaso no te da gusto verlos?"-_Las dos figuras humildes se fueron acercando a mi aun con esa espectral sonrisa en sus rostros_ –"estas dos personas fueron las mas importantes en mi vida, ellos fueron mi fuerza para seguir viviendo en este mundo que me maldijo y condeno por algo que yo no comprendía… yo no tuve la suerte que tu tuviste, para mi no existió un ser que me apoyara en esos momentos difíciles, yo no tuve a ninguna persona la cual me digiera que me sucedía"-_ la intensidad en la cual el estruendo de su voz fue incrementándose mientras las escenas ahora de la vida de el pasaban frente a nuestros ojos _–"yo jure protegerlos por toda la eternidad, pero su vida se me fue de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"-_ dijo mientras el acariciaba sus rostros que lentamente se incineraban y deformaban sorprendentemente ante mis ojos.

-"yo… lo siento"- empecé a decir con dificultad -"yo solo hacia mi deber… no podía salvar a todos"- las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis cansados ojos.

_-"eso es lo que todos dicen"-_su voz fría se acerco a mi tomándome por sorpresa _–"pero tu sabes bien que nunca te importo en lo absoluto el salvar a las personas… solo era un deber mas para ti"-_ mis ojos se abrieron totalmente ante esas ciertas palabras.

_-"__no puedes negarlo Ben, esa es tu naturaleza"- _una vez mas el sujeto dijo riéndose de mi agonía _–"estas destinado por siempre a ser lo "correcto" sin importar las consecuencias"-_no pude aguantar mas y me derrumbe ante sus palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza _-"igual que yo siempre estuve destinado al dolor y el sufrimiento"-_

-"¿Qué debo de hacer para pagar todo lo malo que he hecho?"- grite mientras veía al ente sonreír con una maléfica y aterradora sonrisa, lentamente el se fue acercando a mi y una de sus manos toco mi hombro y al instante un frió congelo mi cuerpo, cada momento que pasaba sentía como mis fuerzas se iban agotando.

_-"morir Ben… morir"- _una voz seria broto de el mientras me empezó a sujetar fuertemente por el brazo _–"esa es la única manera en la cual todas esas almas en pena encontraran la paz… la única manera en la que yo podré verlos de nuevo"-_

Sin esperarlo todas la voces callaron y el me empezó a jalar lentamente a lo que parecía ser mi perdición, sentía lentamente como la vida por fin se escapaba de mis manos, mi voluntad se había ido, ya no tenia ningún motivo para vivir, todas esas cosas que me dijo eran ciertas, tal vez esa era la única forma de redimir todas mis acciones.

_RESISTE POR FAVOR…_

De la nada otra voz se hizo presente, pero a diferencia de la primera esta sonaba triste y desesperada, pero llena de un calido sentimiento, algo dentro de mi me decía que yo conocía esta persona.

_NO ME DEJES SOLA… POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES SOLA__…_

Sin esperarlo una fuerte descarga rodeo mi cuerpo entero y se esparció por el, una calida y extraordinaria energía que me hizo sentir de nuevo con vida, pero tan dolorosa que caí al suelo por el dolor que me provocaba tal sensación.

_NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME SOLA DE NUEVO…_

-_"¿Qué es esto?"-_ el ser empezó a tratar de llevarme con el sin éxito alguno _-"que demonios esta sucediendo…"- _su voz fue interrumpida por lo que parecían se de nuevo recuerdos míos, sin embargo esta vez fueron de la persona a la cual pertenecía esa voz suplicante.

Varias escenas se posaron frente a nosotros, las imágenes de esa persona que tanto ame en vida, esa niña que me dio todo por su inexplicable amor hacia mí. Otra oleada de recuerdos invadió mi mente y todo fue muy claro ahora, ella era mi amiga, mi acompañante, mi amante, mi razón de ser y de existir desde que tenía memoria, la única por lo que dejaría todo.

-"Gwen… ella aun me esta esperando"- mi débil voz una vez mas se escucho y mi cuerpo empezó a tomar lentamente energías para moverse –"aun no quiero morir…"- una mirada se poso sobre mi, el ente no creía lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-"al parecer alguien no quiere que te lleve conmigo…"-_ su voz empezó a tranquilizarse pero aun manteniendo esa crueldad que lo caracterizaba –_"todavía hay alguien que con su corazón no desea verte partir… maldición"-_ el ente empezó a darse la vuelta para ir alejándose lentamente.

-"¿adonde vas?"- mis débiles palabras salían de mi ser mientras mi cuerpo sufría grandes azotes de energía haciendo que solo mi vista se nublara mas y mas.

_-"al parecer aun no es hora de que partas de tu mundo"-_ su voz empezó a resonar por toda el área _–"te envidio Ben… aun en el borde de la muerte tu tienes algo que nunca tendré"-_

_-"no creas que esto es todo"-_ el empezó a hablar de nuevo antes de empezar a desvanecerse _–"escúchame bien, aun hay cosas que no conoces, cosas que están mas allá de tu comprensión, cosas que terribles y aterradoras que jamas imaginas y algún día pagaras por todo lo que has hecho… te lo prometí Ben Tennyson, yo volveré por ti y me asegurare que tu sufrimiento te siga mas allá de la muerte misma"-_

Tan pronto término de hablar su figura desapareció totalmente, ahora solo me encontraba yo en este gran e inmenso vació una fuerte luz se manifestó frente a mis ojos, no sabia muy bien lo que pasaría después de esto. Aun tenía asuntos pendientes, los cuales no podían esperar, no podía darme el lujo de morir así, hay alguien que me esta esperando desesperadamente en algún lugar.

Una vez mas cerré los ojos esperando el final de esto… sin embargo tengo fe de que todo saldrá bien en esta ocasión.

Fin del capitulo 10...

* * *

N.A.-Bueno… supongo que le debo una explicación por la tardanza de este capitulo… pero soy malo con las explicaciones así que solo les daré una sincera disculpa por esto. La verdad también me siento feliz de que pudieran estar atentos con este nuevo capitulo y les agradezco por seguir mi historia con tanto fervor.

N.A.1.- Podrán darse cuenta de que este capitulo muestra mi versión de la muerte (esto no estaba planeado para este fic… pero en esos tiempos mi inspiración para escribir decayó tanto que se me ocurrió ponerlo como un extra)

N.A.2-Tuve tanto tiempo para pensar en los capítulos siguientes... que por fin los termine asi que este fic ya va en cuenta final (por fin…) solo falta subirlos.

N.A.3.-Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo ya que sinceramente siento que no cumple totalmente con las expectativas que pido para este fic… pero creo que cumplió con lo necesario.

N.A.4.- Como siempre les agradeceré cualquier comentario en lo que respecta a este y los capítulos atrasados.

N.A.5.-comunidad abierta para cualquier fan de Bwen (ver en mi perfil).

Gorath089 fuera…


End file.
